What Really Happened on the Dominion
by Mimi the pink Kitty
Summary: Join Natarle Badgirule, the Captain of the Dominion as she struggles to hold on to her last bit of sanity! She's up against Princess Azrael, the maybehesgaymaybehesnot Director of the Dominion, and three completely insane druggies! Let the insanity begin!
1. Are you done yet?

_**A/N:** Being completely honest, I never thought I'd write a Gundam Seed fanfic like this. It just seemed like it would be good. And hopefully it is. :)_

**What Really Happened on the Dominion**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**Are you done yet?"**

**(In this fic, the Dominion is equipped with a device that will create gravity so there's no floating around. It's not really for everyone's convenience, more mine. :)**

Natarle muttered angrily to herself as she stood in the shower, letting the water run over her tired body. She couldn't believe this! Sure, she was without a doubt flattered to be the Captain of the Dominion, but sharing a room with Director Azrael? He was a monster! Each of their Gundam pilots got their own rooms…

Natarle sighed. "I can't believe I'm complaining like this. It's pathetic, really…"

At least she'd gotten the shower first after they'd ceased fighting for the day. But Azrael was furious…

"No! I wanna go in the shower first! I feel greasy!" He cried like a spoiled child.

Although it was demeaning to say she did anyway: "Ladies first, Director. You're not a lady, are you?"

He just stared at her, shocked that she had the gall to say that to his face. "How dare you talk to me like that!" He shouted, finally finding his voice.

Not even bothering to answer him, Natarle left the bridge. She couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. "Damn the idiot to hell that thought of putting just one shower on this ship…"

"Hold it, woman!" Azrael called behind her.

She groaned inwardly. "Director Azrael, I'll be quick, I swear."

"Uh, I don't think so," he hissed.

"Uh, I think so," she replied, not even bothering to turn and look at him. She just kept on walking.

But he wasn't going to give up so easily. "You're so frustrating! I always have my way! And it's not going to be any different today!"

This time she stopped. "Good lord… all this over who gets to go in the shower first… unbelievable…"

"Well, if you really think it's stupid then let me go in the shower first," he said with a smirk.

She looked at him. "I'll be quick, Director."

"Just what I- wait… WHAT!" Azrael cried. Natarle stepped into their room (stop laughing…) and grabbed a towel. Before he even had time to complain to her again, she'd bolted for the shower, securing the door behind her.

"Ha ha, not today, Director," she thought with a smirk.

"Dammit woman! You better listen to me! Open this door right now!" Azrael screamed outside, pounding on the locked door.

Unable to help it, she let out a little giggle. "Spoiled little brat."

He continued to pound on the door. "You can't do this to me! I'm higher up than you!"

Natarle rolled her eyes. She'd at least give him points for determination. A regular, decent human being would have given up by now. But she knew without a doubt if his spoiled determination would keep up like this, he was sure to drive her crazy.

Stripping down, she stepped into the shower stall, pulled the curtain back and turned the water on. The second the first few droplets of water hit her body and the floor, she heard him scream with rage. "Frustrating, frustrating woman!"

Natarle laughed out loud and she was almost positive he heard it. After about a minute, the pounding had ceased completely and she was sure he'd given up.

And that's where we came in. Beginning to shampoo her hair, she reflected on all the negative things about being the captain of the Dominion. Their pilots were insane… Azrael was a demented, spoiled freak… and the one that takes the cake… she had to share a room with that demented, spoiled freak. Lovely…

"I can't live like this. That man's insane," she thought, unaware that her shower time had now surpassed ten minutes. She continued to stand there, completely lost in thought while the water continued to run. It sure would have been better to stay on the Archangel. Murrue was so kind… much easier to talk to and reason with than Azrael… speaking of which…

Outside the door, the demented, spoiled freak was really actually still at it. This just didn't sit well with him- considering what type of person he is. Cursing her angrily, Azrael tirelessly punched codes into the panel on the door. It was enraging enough that that woman had talked to him like that and now this! He couldn't remember the damn password!

Finally losing it, he furiously punched the panel on the door. To his shock and amazement, the door slid open. "Well," he muttered to himself, "that was weird…"

Natarle, who was just in the process of washing the rest of the shampoo out of her hair was shocked when the curtain was suddenly thrown open. Her jaw dropped and she covered her chest, turning beat red. There were just no words for the situation- she was speechless with embarrassment. But Azrael did in fact have something to say…

"Are you done yet!" He shouted, hardly caring that she was completely naked before him.

She was still speechless, but what came from her lips was completely automatic… "YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT! GET THE HELL OUT!"

That scream of ANGRY words was so loud that he was sure everyone on board had heard it. This time he was the one speechless. In his determination to get the shower first, he's kinda forgotten to think about the… STATE people are in while in the shower. He'd just gained two more words to add to the way Natarle described him: Pervert and IDIOT.

Wanting to get out of the awkward situation, he ran from the room, the door sliding closed behind him.

"Reckless determination is dangerous." He heard a voice from down the hall. Looking, he saw Shani walking towards him.

"Well, I-!" Azrael stopped. Uh… was there anything he really could say?

Shani just continued on his way not bothering to stop. However, he did have this to say: "Smooth, really smooth."

Azrael trembled with anger. "How dare you mock me you dumb little brat!" But he was already out of view and all that could be heard was an amused laugh- along with Natarle's foul language from the shower.

Needless to say, whenever Natarle wanted the shower first from that point on, Azrael NEVER EVER complained.

_**A/N:** Well, that's it. My first bash at writing about the crew of the Dominion. Please be kind to me with your reviews- it really was a first try. As for the next chapter... it shall be called, "Where is the Love?" Hopefully it's even better:)_

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	2. Where is the love?

_**A/N:** I meant to get this chapter up yesterday, but I was busy. Sorry… I hope this is good enough to make up for it. :) I think this one's a bit longer than the other one. Not by much though._

_Thanks to Kageharu Kaco, ahm771, dark.retreat, cherryvoiderz and Garowyn for reviewing! _

**What Really Happened on the Dominion**

**CHAPTER 2**

"**Where is the Love?"**

As I'm sure you could expect; Azrael got the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. Natarle wouldn't even look at him. She'd vowed to ignore him as much as she possibly could; which would definitely prove difficult, considering they shared a room.

Around nine O'clock, she decided it was time to call it a night. Little did she know, the day was just getting started...

In what I would suppose qualify as her PJ's, (a red and white tee-shirt and a pair of blue pants) Natarle stopped before the bunk beds in her and Azrael's room.

"Great," she muttered, "another thing to argue about…"

As if he'd heard her, the door slid open and Azrael came running through.

"I call top bunk!" He shouted, scrambling up the ladder and looking down at her from, indeed, the top bunk. She rolled her eyes.

How childish…

"Fine…" Natarle muttered, mentally kicking herself when a little thought of: "But I want the top bunk…" crept into her mind.

**In Shani's Room…**

You'd think that Orga, Clotho, and Shani would all be completely relieved to have their own rooms, but ironically, they all ended up hanging out in Shani's room. How unfortunate for Azrael and Natarle, they'd never told them that they weren't using the other two rooms.

"No! NO! I can't die on this level! I'll have to go all the way back to the beginning!" Clotho screamed while button mashing his Gameboy on the last level of 'Llamas who Kill 2000.'

Orga rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on his book.

"NO!" Clotho screamed as his Ninja Llama was evaporated by the Super Sensei Llama on the very last level. "ARG! YOU DUMB PIECE OF CRAP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, ORGA!"

Orga glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you high?"

"NO! YOU ARE! YOU WERE THE ONE SHOUTING: 'DON'T DIE! OOOHHH!'"

Orga stared at him. "Yeah, you're high. That was TWO HOURS AGO, you retard!" He looked back down at his book, while trying like hell not to lose it.

Likewise with Clotho, but apparently he wasn't very good at controlling his anger…

With his eye twitching, he chucked his Gameboy at Orga, hitting him hard in the forehead.

"OW! GODDAMMIT, CLOTHO! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Orga screamed at the top of his lungs, rubbing his forehead.

"YOU ARE!" Clotho screamed back.

Still trying to control his mounting anger, Orga pulled his hand away from his forehead where the 'B' button on Clotho's Gameboy had imprinted itself

Clotho giggled. "'B' for-" before he even had time to finish his sentence, Orga screamed with anger, grabbed the Gameboy from the floor and lunged at him.

"YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" He screamed, pinning the shocked Clotho to the floor.

Holding up the Gameboy, Orga smacked it down on Clotho's forehead and he cried out in pain.

Pulling the Gameboy away, he smirked upon finding the 'A' button of the device implanted on his forehead.

"'A' for Asshole!" Orga laughed.

Punching him hard in the face, Clotho screamed: "'B' for Bastard!"

"Asshole!" Orga shouted punching him back.

"Bastard!" Clotho screamed, punching him again.

"ASSHOLE!"

"BASTARD!"

Meanwhile, Shani with his headphones on, sat on the top bunk of the first bed watching the two beat the crap out of each other.

A smile spread across his face. How entertaining…

As Clotho and Orga's horrific fight continued, Shani found himself getting bored. As the next song began on his music player, he smirked at which one it was. It was his turn to have a little fun…

Getting down off the top bunk, he walked around Clotho and Orga's ongoing fight and puddle of blood beneath them.

"Hey! I'm not cleaning that up! When you're finished killing each other- you can clean it up!" Shani shouted to them.

They stopped for a minute to glare at him, and he was able to get a good look at their condition.

Both of them had each over by the hair, their noses appeared broken, their foreheads were swollen, they each had two black eyes and lastly they were both bleeding from the mouth. To top off ALL that damage, he was sure they had a few broken bones as well.

"Idiots…" he muttered darkly.

"Screw you, Shani!" Clotho screamed, chucking his Gameboy at him. Shani managed to duck just in time, thus the Gameboy sailed across the room and slammed into a lamp, smashing it into pieces.

"Now you can clean up that mess too!" Shani shrieked before exiting the room.

Just as the door slid closed behind him, he heard them both scream simultaneously "Fuck you, Shani!"

"Fuck both of you!" He shouted back before taking off running towards the bridge.

**One hour later, in Azrael and Natarle's room…**

"I don't believe this…" Natarle thought angrily. She could hardly believe it, but just when she was starting to fall asleep, Azrael began snoring. It was louder than anything she'd ever heard.

"I swear to God, if this keeps up… I'm gonna strangle him…" she muttered, pulling her pillow over her face.

She was relieved when there was knocking on the door, for Azrael woke up immediately at the sound.

"What-? What is it-?" He called groggily.

"Um… Director, Commander… we're having a few problems here…" It was one of the crew members from the bridge.

"What! Are we under attack!" Azrael cried jumping down from the top bunk.

"Uh… sort of…" was the answer.

Natarle sighed and pulled the top of her uniform on. Getting out of bed, she opened the door and came face to face with the crew member.

"Where's the problem?" She asked, knowing it had something to do with their pilots.

"Well, if you'll follow me…" the crew member muttered sheepishly, leading them to Shani's room.

When the door opened, they were both shocked to find Orga and Clotho passed out and badly injured in a puddle of blood on the floor.

As usual, Azrael had something to say…

"They're like… those fish… If you leave them in the same tank together, they'll kill each other." He laughed.

"Japanese fighting fish, Director?" She asked dryly.

"Yeah! Those ones!" He replied, still clearly amused.

"You think this is funny?" Natarle asked with disgust.

He stopped laughing. "No, I think it's hilarious!"

She rolled her eyes, and couldn't help but think to herself "God, he really is a demented, perverted, spoiled, idiot freak… Gee, that's a mouthful…"

"Oh, well," Azrael began, turning to the crew member. "If they want to be like that, I'll just punish them later. You clean up this… mess. And one more thing- where's Andras?"

The crew member sighed deeply. "Well, sir… that's the other problem… uh… while I clean this mess up, you can go see for yourself… down at the bridge…"

Natarle groaned and immediately set off for the bridge. Azrael was quick to follow.

"This should be good," he said flatly.

The minute they entered the bridge, they were hit at full force with the sound of blasting music.

Azrael's eyes widened at what song it was.

'_What's wrong with the world mama?_

_People livin' like they ain't got no mamas _

_I think the whole world addicted to the drama_

_Only attracted to the things that'll bring you trauma_

_Overseas, yeah, we tryin' to stop terrorism_

_But we still got terrorism here livin'_

_In the USA, the big CIA_

_The Bloods and the Crips and the KKK'_

Over in the Commander's chair sat Shani, singing along to the song 'Where is the Love?' by the Black Eyed Peas.

Azrael's eye twitched as the music continued. Shani was totally unaware that they'd entered the room, the music was so loud.

"He put that Goddamn song on s the speakers… no way… I can't believe it…" Azrael thought, clearly ticked.

Natarle smirked. "Looks like one of your pilots doesn't like fighting as much as you thought he did."

Azrael breathed deeply with anger. "So it would seem…"

All other crew members sat at their posts, trying hard not to look nervous. It was evident that Shani had threatened them all, telling them not to turn off his precious music.

But no way was Azrael going to stand for this load. "SHANI!"

Stopping his singing immediately, Shani slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Oooh… hi… um… I was just… uh… not listening to music that goes against everything we're fighting for-?" Shani suggested nervously.

Looking like he was having a hard time controlling himself, Azrael screamed at the top of his lungs "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" and ran right at him. Eyes widening, he jumped up and just ran for it, while Azrael chased like a maniac.

The song repeated over and over again,

'_Where is the love?'_

Natarle added to her list of things to call Azrael: Monster and Crazy. Then shaking her head headed back to bed.

_**A/N:** Well, thus ends chapter two. And no, I didn't mean to make those two last lines rhyme… I have two things to say before I go. First of all, I wasn't sure what kind of listening device Shani has, so I just called it his music player. It'll have to do. :) Lastly, Japanese fighting fish are freaking awesome! I had one when I was six and it was called Oscar… but he died like two weeks after I got him. Typical fish, huh? Well, that's all. Thanks for reading:)_

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe! **


	3. This is so childish

_**A/N:** I can't believe I finally finished this one! I thought it was going to take me forever. Man, writer's block is a pain, huh? It just seems I know exactly how it's going to go, but then when I start writing it- I don't know how to word it… yuck… I hate it. Well, hopefully this chappie doesn't suck too hard! lol!_

_Thanks to Kageharu Kaco, Garowyn, dark.retreat, skywolf666, reena, Xx.External Rain.xX, cherryvoiderz and Akatsuki Will for reviewing! _

**What Really Happened on the Dominion**

**CHAPTER 3**

"**This is so childish…"**

Around midnight, Natarle, who had just begun to fall asleep, heard the door slide open. Muttering furiously to himself, Azrael walked into the room. He looked as if he'd just endured hell- and seriously, that was hardly off the mark.

Putting a mock smirk on, Natarle sat up and looked at him. "I was wondering… what was all that screaming, swearing, and crashing an hour ago, Director?"

He gave her a death glare. "If you simply must know, Andras decided to get self-defendant, so I broke his damn little music player. Stupid brat. That'll teach him."

Rolling her eyes, Natarle muttered just loud enough so he could hear, "I really doubt he's going to listen to you now. He's probably just going to get even more rebellious…"

Ignoring her, he climbed up to his bunk.

Smirking even more, Natarle went on. "I hope our pilots are still capable of doing their jobs."

He huffed, "They better be…"

"Director if you don't mind me telling you, that's a cruel an inhumane thing to say," she said seriously.

"Uh, hello! Where have you been? Everything we do on this Goddamn ship is cruel and inhumane!" He shouted, almost sounding offended- and when you think about it, that itself is cruel and inhumane…

"Well, Director… don't you think it's time to start showing a little compassion rather than being an evil slave-driving pain in the neck?" Natarle asked, trying not to laugh when she was sure he cringed.

"Oooh! Okay! Tomorrow morning I'll go knock on all of those little bastard's door, tell them I love them then give them lots and lots of sweets!" Azrael cried sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant, Director," she muttered.

His reply struck her hard. "Whatever, bitch…"

Natarle was quiet for a while. The second she found her voice she managed to ask: "-E-excuse me-?"

He laughed coldly and repeated, "Whatever, BITCH."

"You did not just say that to me…" she hissed.

"Didn't hear me that time either?" Azrael questioned mockingly. "Let me repeat myself… I just said to you, WHATEVER, BITCH."

Her eye twitched. There was no way in hell that he was going to get away with that bullshit. NO-FUCKING-WAY.

Grabbing her pillow, she made her way up to his bunk.

"What the hell are you-" he began, but before he could finish, Natarle smacked her pillow down on his face. HARD. And to her delight, it made a nice satisfying 'SLAP.'

"How dare you!" Azrael screamed, pushing her away and smacking her across the face with his pillow. She in turn smacked him back.

Shrieking with anger, he pushed her off the bunk.

Managing to land without hurting herself, Natarle chucked her pillow at him- missing.

"Let's end this…" he hissed, jumping down off his bunk; pillow in hand.

"Ladies first!" She shot back. "That means you, PRINCESS!"

He gasped. "I cannot believe you!"

"Get over it!" Natarle screamed, lunging for him.

And thus, Azrael and Natarle's believe-it-or-not pillow fight broke out- bound to have some disastrous results…

**One hour later, (one in the morning)…**

"Oh, this is terrible… just not good at all…" the same crew member that we saw back in chapter two muttered fearfully to himself as he trudged towards Natarle and Azrael's room. He always seemed to be the one having to break bad news to the two. This time, the news wasn't just bad; it was catastrophic. Azrael was gonna kill him…

Due to the severe injuries that Clotho and Orga had given each other, they would not be physically able to pilot their mobile suits for a while.

Taking a deep breath, the crew member stopped outside Natarle and Azrael's room. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he became aware of the screaming, smashing, smacking, and swearing coming from the room. Frowning, he listened in, flinching at the sound of glass breaking and something hard making contact with the ground. It went something like this…

"DAMMIT WOMAN! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

"LIKEWISE, PRINCESS!"

"STOP CALLING ME A PRINCESS!"

_SMASH._

"NO!"

_CRASH._

"YES!"

_BANG._

"PRINCESS!"

_SMACK._

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"BRING IT ON!"

_SHATTER._

"GLADLY!"

_SMASH._

"PRINCESS!"

"BITCH!"

_CRASH._

Deciding this was more than enough, the crew member knocked hard on the door.

"WHAT!" The two screamed in union.

Sighing, the crew member punched a code into the panel and the door slid open, revealing a half destroyed room. Natarle was on top of Azrael; pillow in hand, ready to hit him again; while Azrael had his hands wrapped tightly around her neck.

The crew member was silent for a good while. Upon finding his voice, he muttered with shock, "I almost don't want to know what's going on in here…"

"You're here, why?" Questioned Azrael impatiently, not bothering to remove his hands from around Natarle's neck.

"Well… I hate to be the one to tell you this, but due to the injuries that Sabnak and Buer sustained while… fighting each other, they won't be able to pilot for a while… and from what I see here, you two aren't going to be able to do your jobs either if you keep this up…" the crew member muttered nervously.

"That's fine. Now get out," Natarle hissed as if she hadn't heard a word he'd said. He had to admit, she was still pretty audible despite the fact Azrael had his hands wrapped around her neck.

Sighing, our poor old crew member left the room. The door slid closed behind him and the fighting continued.

**Half an hour later…**

"Ooohh… that was so low… even for him… Oh God! Why have you forsaken me!" Shani cried as he walked aimlessly down the halls of the Dominion, broken music player in hand. "Don't worry… I'll fix you Jimmy. Yes I will! Yes I will!" He cooed to the device. (Yikes…)

Just as he was beginning to walk by Natarle's and Azrael's room, he caught the sound of Natarle's worn out sounding voice. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened in on this… (Mind you, it was all very tired sounding- they've been fighting for an hour and a half…)

"Azrael…"

"What?"

"Stop it…"

"Why?"

"You're hurting me…"

"You asked for it! You were the one who came up onto my bunk practically begging…"

"Just stop… we've been doing this for over an hour…"

"I still have energy to spare for you…"

"I don't… just leave me alone… I want to go to sleep…"

"Too damn bad. I'm not finished with you yet…"

"Azrael… please…"

Shani's eyes widened when he came to a false conclusion for what he was hearing. "Oh my God… they're having sex!"

Horrible images filled the young pilot's mind, and he threw his hand to his mouth in disgust.

He stalked down the hall in shock, trying to erase all mentally scarring images from his mind, while Azrael and Natarle continued to fight feebly with whatever energy they had left.

Good Lord, if only he knew what was actually going on in that room.

_**A/N:** That's all for chapter three… sets everything up for the next chapter. :) Anyway, about that part, where Shani calls his music player Jimmy… That kinda happened because my little bro just names random objects he finds Jimmy. I thought it was kinda funny! Review if you like:)_

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


	4. Would YOU do her?

_A/N: WOW! I have so much to talk about! First of all, I'm really sorry about taking so long to update. It's back to school, as you know, and my evil teachers don't hesitate with the freaking homework… grrr… I was sooo excited about this long weekend. I knew I'd FINALLY have a chance to update. But lucky old me, I got sick with a cold right in the middle of the week… despite how crappy I feel because of this damn cold, I managed to write a little SOMETHING. It's not my greatest work but hey, here's something to keep you entertained for now… Originally, this chapter was going to be named "We did not!" but there was a change of plan. This is now called "Would YOU do her?" and the next chapter will be called "We did not!" _

_Also, you might have noticed that I changed my name to Mimi the pink Kitty. I like it. It makes me laugh hysterically. XD _

_Lastly, if anyone has the time, check out my awesome Piczo site, by going to my profile and hitting the 'Homepage' option. :) My site is called ProtectStellar, and I bet you can guess who it's contributed to! _

_Thanks to Ominae, Kageharu Kaco, dark.retreat, Akatsuki Will, Neo-Freedom, Garowyn, May Flourence, Cherryvoiderz, X., skywolf666, Red and Gold Phoenix, Koji, and Maple Rose for reviewing!

* * *

_

**What Really Happened on the Dominion**

**CHAPTER 4**

"**Would YOU do her?"**

Ahh… morning on the Dominion at last… all is at peace… everything is right where it's supposed to be… or… is it?

Natarle didn't want to open her eyes. She was still too tired… and so comfortable presently… she could feel someone beside her, their arms wrapped around her. Her mind told her she was back on Earth, in the arms of her boyfriend...

"Wait a minute…" Natarle thought suddenly, not wanting to open her eyes at the discovery of this… "I don't have a boyfriend…"

Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with…. MURUTA AZRAEL!

"OH MY GOD! YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, jumping up and pointing a trembling finger right at him.

The door slid open and our good-old-yet-abused crew member walked inside.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked quickly looking from the petrified Natarle to the hazy Azrael who had just sat up.

"T-that…. That's what's wrong…" she whispered continuing to point at the Director.

"That-? I'm not a THAT!" Azrael cried- fully awake now.

"Yes you are, PERVY!" Natarle screamed, storming out of the room. "I FEEL LIKE I HAVE TO SCRUB MYSELF!"

"OH! DON'T GIVE YOURSELF TOO MUCH CREDIT THERE, CAPTAIN!" Azrael shrieked. "SERIOUSLY! Would you even want to TOUCH that Harpy?"

The crew member blinked once or twice. "Um…. Maybe…"

Azrael stared, looking rather alarmed. "Y-you would?"

"Well… sure…" was the reply.

He stared at the quiet crew member for a long minute before shouting rather loudly "Moving on!"

He walked from the room and towards the Bridge. Sighing for what felt like the one millionth time, our crew member followed.

"You're a dying breed, my friend," Azrael began as they walked down the hall together. "No offence, but I believe no one in their right mind would ever DREAM of touching that freaking harpy."

"Ummm…. Okay…" he muttered.

"So, if she thinks I've, well, you know… um… touched her in her sleep, I'm gonna prove her wrong…" Azrael hissed angrily.

"How are you going to do that, Director?" The crew member asked slowly.

"Well, I'll ask around, of course! But to make it seem even more repulsing, I'll ask if anyone would ever DO her! NO ONE CAN AGREE TO DO SUCH A THING! MWAHAHAHA!" Azrael laughed manically.

"Um… I could be wrong, Director… but I believe that's a form of harassment…" he muttered.

"Nonsense! It's the perfect plan!" He concluded, just as they entered the Bridge. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Azrael cried cheerfully. "I COME TO YOU TODAY WITH A QUESTION! ONE THAT I HOPE YOU CAN HELP ME ANSWER!"

"Okay… a few of the crew muttered.

"All right… are you ready for this? It's frightening… I will tell you that, I will tell you that… here it is…. Would any of you… ever DO Captain Harpy Badgirule?" He asked finally.

There was a long silence before someone said quite loudly: "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Much to Azrael's shock, everyone agreed.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" He screamed. "THE ONLY WAY I'D EVER SCREW THAT REPULSING HARPY WAS IF I WAS SOOO DRUNK, I WAS BLIND AND DEAF! SHE'S JUST- EW!"

"Good Lord above, Director… I never knew you felt so strongly about this," some brave soul spoke up as he watched Azrael's eye twitch uncontrollably.

"I think I know why!" Yet another brave soul spoke up. "You're GAY!"

Silence filled the room yet again.

"I don't even know what to say…" Azrael muttered, walking from the room and to God knows where…

**_With Natarle…_**

Here we are again, with Natarle in the shower… after noticing all the bruises on her body, she'd remembered what had happened last night… they REALLY were serious about beating the living hell out of each other… or even killing each other… that explained why they were uh… 'so close' upon waking up…

"Hmm… maybe I should go apologize…" Natarle muttered, as much as she hated to admit it…

Once she'd finished her shower and was drying off and just beginning to get dressed, there was loud knocking on the door, followed by Azrael's clearly pissed voice…

"LISTEN HERE, YOU HARPY! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF THE ENTIRE CREW ON THIS FREAKING SHIP WANTS TO SCREW YOU! YOU'RE A DISGUSTING HUMAN BEING, OR AN EXCUSE FOR ONE, AND YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE SHOOTING MYSELF IN THE HEAD! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND HANG YOURSELF!"

Natarle stood there, with her mouth wide open. He'd hardly given her a chance to get dressed before completely freezing her up with anger.

"Did I say forgive him? I MEANT KILL HIM!" She screamed, unlocking the door and lunging for the unsespecting Director.

"IF I REALLY DO MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE SHOOTING YOURSELF IN THE HEAD, THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU GONE THROUGH WITH IT, YOU FREAK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing and shaking him by the collar of his shirt.

"HARPY! FREAKING HARPY!" Azrael screamed pathetically back.

Well… if there one thing that Natarle had learned as her short time being Captain aboard the Dominion, it was this… SCREW RESTRAINT!

* * *

_A/N:_ _That is the last part that's gonna have I'll-beat-the-crap-out-of-you fighting in it. It is starting to get old… next chapter will be what this chapter was supposed to be; 'We did not!' I'm hoping it'll be better than this short, crappy chapter…_

**MPK**


	5. Shani the insane

**A/N:** _Sorry! It's been forever since I last updated...well, you know now that I have more time to think about what I want to write you're gonna see a lot more! Yeah, so anyway...this is my 'getting back into the whole swing of things' chapter. So if it sucks, there's a good reason for that. The next chapter is gonna be better! It's gonna be another misunderstanding thing. Because I know you guys love that sorta thing! XD About this chapter...we all know Shani is insane...so...I thought I'd really go overboard with that this chapter! Yes, that makes it a lot weirder than what I'm used to writing. And I dropped the whole idea of calling it We did not, I'm just gonna go with Shani the insane! Oh well! Enjoy it anyway!_

**

* * *

****What Really Happened on the Dominion**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Shani the Insane**

Shani sat in his room, staring forward at the wall in front of him. (For the author's lack of a better way to start the chapter...)

"…I'm scared…" he whimpered, looking down at his broken music play that laid neatly in his hands- despite being broken and all. "It was horrible, Jimmy! If you would have been there, you too would have been utterly disgusted…" He paused. "The Captain and that…seemingly feminine dude…they were…having sexual intercourse!"

Jimmy said nothing. Or so WE think…

"I thought you might say that, Jimmy…but I guess that seemingly feminine dude is straight. And he has the hots for the Captain!" Shani took a deep breath. "Those words…those words have forever scared me! They were so...dirty and gag worthy and I could hardly stand to hear it!"

Jimmy said nothing. Or so WE think…

"What's that, Jimmy?" Shani asked, listening to what he thought his beloved music player had to say. "You want me to…make it public? Tell EVERYONE what they were up to?"

Jimmy once again said nothing. As far as WE will ever know…

"Hmmm…you are one sly little music player…yes you are! Yes you are! Shani loves you! Yes he does!" He jumped up and ran out of his room to do Jimmy's bidding.

**In the infirmary with dumb and dumber...uh...Clotho and Orga...**

"I'm telling you, Star Trek is the greatest show EVER," Orga argued to Clotho as they both sat heavily bandaged, unable to move...from…previous events…that you may recall.

"Nu-un! You-are-craaaazzzyyyy!" Clotho protested, waving his finger in Orga's face.

"I thought I broke that finger," Orga said with a smirk.

"That was on my other hand," Clotho told him smugly.

"I can break that one if you want…" Orga hissed.

"Nu-un! You can't even move!" Clotho reminded him.

"Fine. I'll just imagine myself beating you up," Orga said with a shrug.

"Go ahead, I'm ignoring you now," Clotho muttered, trying to move so he wouldn't have to look at him anymore.

Before anyone could say anything else, Shani burst into the room.

"Hi my cripple pals!" He sang cheerfully.

Clotho and Orga both shot him a glare.

"I come with news! News that may change the way you see some of the people you know, but think not much of!" Shani told them rather loudly.

"If it's about that thing over there, then it can't be anything positive," Orga said tiredly, obviously referring to Clotho.

"Shut up, ass…" Muttered Clotho, who was still facing away from both of them.

"No, no. It's not about any of you…it's about the Captain and the seemingly feminine dude!" Shani said, smirking. "You are NOT gonna believe this."

They both just looked at him, uninterested.

"Okay, because you're dying to know…they were…they were…DOING THE DO!"

"Suuuurrrreee…know what I think? I think you've been sucking back on the ol' pipe a little too much there, Shani," Orga said with a frown.

"Yeah. Me too. Probably just his stupid little music player. Telling him things he thinks he hears…" Clotho yawned. "You're an idiot."

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?! WHAT'S NOT TO BELIEVE!?" Shani screamed.

"One…you, without a doubt, are COMPLETELY insane. And two, I hate you," Orga told him- quite honestly.

"Oh. Yeah. You hate me. Just because you hate me, that's a reason not to believe me?!" Shani asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Clotho and Orga both agreed. For once.

"Yeah…well…know what I think?" Shani asked, looking back and forth at them wildly.

"What? What does loopy Shani think?" Clotho teased.

"This is what loopy Shani thinks," he raised both his middle fingers then darted from the room, shouting over his shoulder "Yeeeaaahhh! Don't like that, do you?!"

"…bastard…" Clotho and Orga muttered in union.

**With Shani...**

"Oooh. Is that it? Don't believe me huh?" Shani said shakily to no one in particular as he walked down to the bridge, his left eye twitching crazily. "I know what I heard. I know…oh yes I most certainly do…hehehehe!"

**Down at the bridge…**

Natarle sat in her seat, tapping her fingers impatiently on the armrest. There was no doubt. She was furious. And who could blame her? Azrael was doing what he did best- acting like a little brat.

"Are you gonna make faces at me all day Director?" she finally said, frustrated.

"Faces? I'm not making faces at you. Why would I do that?" He said with that annoying smirk that made Natarle consider seriously kicking his ass.

With a quick glare, she got back to her…job. If you could call it that. Nothing was happening. Nothing at all. The boredom could set in to kill at any moment. As for Azrael…he went back to making his faces.

The boredom…the need to do something to keep from going insane set in.

"DO YOU THINK I CAN'T SEE THAT?!" Natarle screamed, standing up and facing the annoying thing.

"Get a hold of yourself, woman. I'm not even doing anything," Azrael taunted her further.

"…I swear. One day, you're gonna be really sorry you're such a pain in my ass," Natarle hissed.

"That'll be the day," he laughed. "Now sit down crazy lady."

"Okay, that's it. I'm sick and tired of you acting like you're the king of the world! Right now, we're all gonna sit down and have a long talk about how we all feel about each other!" She declared rather randomly.

"Aww…" everyone muttered.

"Eww, feelings!" Some random crew member added to the disappointment.

"Now everyone get in a circle!" Natarle ordered.

They all looked at her like "are you for real?"

She glared back at them like "damn straight I'm for real."

"I'm not doing that! It's so…you know, gay!" Azrael finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I thought you'd have no problem with it for that very reason," Natarle answered as if they were the sweetest words imaginable.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT OUTRAGE! NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!" Azrael shrieked.

"Oh! Really?! From what I can see they apparently do!" She shot back.

Thank the heavens above, the fight that was undoubtedly about to happen was stopped in its evil tracks, as an even greater evil entered the bridge…

"Andras, what do you want now?" Natarle muttered, taking her seat, as if everything was just fine. Azrael just continued to growl with anger.

Twitching very freakishly, Shani let everyone know what was on his mind. Pointing to Natarle, his rant began. "YOU! YOOOUU! YOU'VE BEEN BBBBBAAAADDDDDD!" He then pointed to Azrael. "WHAT DO YOU SEEEE IN THAT FFFRRREEAAKKK OF NATURE TO BEEEE LETING IT GET THHHAAATTT CLOSE TO YOUUU?!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. "What the hell are you talking about, Andras?!" Natarle shouted, even more annoyed.

"IIII HEARD IT! IIII HEARD IT ALLLL! I WAS THERE! YOU THINK I COULDN'T HEAR, BUT I DDDDDIIIIDDDD! AND I'M LETTING YOU ALL HEEEAARRR IT NOW!" Shani took a deep breath. "THHHEEEE CAPTAIN IS HAVING RRRRRRREEEEEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAAATTTTTIIIIIOOOONNNSSSS WITH THEEEE DIRECTOR!" Laughing like a maniac, he pulled his music player out of his pocket and showed them all. "ASK JIMMY! HE KNOWS THE TRUTH!"

The whole bridge just stared at Shani, who was breathing deeply from his hysterical screaming of "the truth".

"Uh…I think this is a simple misunderstanding," Natarle found her voice. "Ahem…I'd never…yeah, you know…with the Director…I'd rather shoot myself in the head."

"Do us all a favor…" Azrael muttered.

Ignoring his comment, Natarle continued. "I think you mistook us trying to kill each other as us…uh…yeah…"

It was Shani's turn to stare, looking as if his whole perception on reality had been crushed. And honestly, it probably was. "NO! NO! I KNOW WHAT I HEARD! LIIAAARRRSSS! YOU PEOPLE DISGUST ME!"

"I don't know what else to say," Natarle said blankly deciding that ignoring him would be the best way to go about things.

Everyone else got back to work…pretending to press random buttons and stuff to make it look like they were doing something.

Shani was ignored.

He stood completely still for a minute, looking like he was trying to think. "Well…you wanna know what I think?"

"What do you think Andras?" Natarle asked as she turned to look at him, annoyed.

"This is what Andras thinks!" Just as he'd done to Clotho and Orga, he raised both his middle fingers then darted from the room, shouting over his shoulder "Yeeeaaahhh! Don't like that, do you?!"

Natarle stared after him, her mouth wide open in disbelief.

Azrael, who'd seemed to be quiet for most of the ordeal was first to react. "HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE! I'M HIS SUPERIOR! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO ME! THAT'S RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL! SOMEONE DO SOMETH-"

"Shut up," Natarle cut him off and proceeded to give orders to the closest crew member. Poor, poor crew member. "Well…I guess that kid obviously needs some help. But because we don't do that here, please lock him up in the brig. Straight Jacket and all that jazz."

"We have those?!" The 'chosen' crew member for the job asked with surprise.

"Yeah. I can think of a few people that could use one of those…Azrael…" She glanced at him and he glared back, growling.

"Okay! I'm off to straight jacket the kid!" The chosen crew member walked out of the room seeming excited for some sick reason.

**With Shani, in his room**

"Dammit, Jimmy! Why doesn't anything ever work out! I mean…I know it's true…but they just gotta deny it…this sucks…now everyone thinks I'm crazy!" Shani whined to his music player as he sat in his room with all the lights turned off.…uh…yeah…

"What's that Jimmy? What?! I am not crazy! What's your problem?! Yeah, so what if you know what my problem is! You don't have to be like that-" he paused suddenly. "Shhh…I hear foot steps Jimmy…they're coming this way…"

The door open and our 'chosen' crew member walked in, light flooding in with him.

Shani hissed at him like some kinda rabid animal.

"No!" The crew 'chosen' member scolded. "Bad!"

Shani leaped at him in his rabid animal-like-way and thus great war of man versus…mentally ill teenager broke out.

**Five insanely stupid minutes later…**

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" The 'chosen' crew member complained as he returned to the bridge.

Natarle looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I take it he put up a fight?"

Bruised and bleeding, the 'chosen' crew member nodded.

"But you got him in the straight coat and down to the brig, right?" Natarle asked.

"Yeah…" the 'chosen' crew member answered slowly.

"Good. Now get back to work," she commanded in a rather…bitchy tone.

"Yes sir! –I mean ma'am!" He replied, quickly taking his seat…going back to making it look like he was doing something.

Not but five minutes passed when the 'chosen' crew member's voice was heard again. "Oh my god..."

Natarle sighed. "What is it now?"

"I think he bit me a few times!" The 'chosen' crew member cried, noticing what were indeed the bit marks of Shani on his arm.

"Ooooh! Now you have rabies!" Azrael just had to throw in like the idiot he is.

He gasped. "No…that's horrible…"

Natarle put her face in her hands, trying not to scream. "Ugghh…you can just feel the intelligence being sucked out of you…"

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay! That's finally done! Eeeee! Hahaha...I hope you enjoyed this chapter although it was insanely stupid. I'll try to update a lot faster this time! And I think that won't be a problem, cuz I showed some of my friends the plan for the next chapter an they were laughing their asses off, and that's all the modivation I need! Ok, I'm done now! Thank you for reading and review if you think this chapter was just stupid enough to make you laugh! Bye for now!_

MPK


	6. When boredom strikes!

**A/N:** _Here's chapter six...finally. I don't know how good you're going to find it. I've been really overworked lately...ain't that a surprise! Me overworked in the summer! Ha! But honestly, got lots going on including a cold that can't seem to decide when it wants to leave! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**What Really Happened on the Dominion**

Chapter Six

When boredom strikes!

**Two weeks later- from when Shani was mercilessly put in a straight jacket and sent to the brig to rot…**

"Onnneeee is the loneliest number that chu'll ever do…" Shani sang sadly as he sat in his cell, and uncomfortable straight jacket. Jimmy sat beside him, also in a mini straight jacket. (omg, I couldn't help it!) "Two can be as bad as one it's the loneliest number since the number one…" Shani went on, before suddenly stopping. "It's been two weeks, Jimmy…" he whispered. "I understand now…they're trying to kill us…"

Jimmy, (as he usually did) remained silent.

"I know…these straight jackets itch like hell and they're oh-so unstylish. Maybe if we-" Shani stopped at the sudden sound of footsteps. "Uh-oh!"

He was quiet until the owners of the footsteps had come to his prison. Unhappy at who he found he muttered angrily "What do you losers want?"

Orga and Clotho smirked at him. "We were bored so we came to laugh at your sorry ass," Orga teased.

"If your nice we might even let you out for a bit, you little psycho!" Clotho laughed.

"Leave me alone! I hate you freaks!" Shani shouted.

"Wow! He really did get a straight jacket! That's too awesome!" Orga went on, ignoring him.

Shani growled. They were treating him like some caged animal…funny how that worked out. "If you're just gonna stand there and gawk at me, could you at least get me out of here while you're at it?"

"Hmmm…how fortunate for you that we're in a good mood. I guess we could let you out," Clotho said with a shrug.

"Oh thank god. I was starting to think I was gonna go crazy in here…" Shani muttered.

The two looked at him for a minute, smirks that were quite obviously hiding laughs of amusement on their faces.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked, without a clue.

"It's nothing…" Orga answered quickly.

"I'll get him out!" Clotho declared, beginning to pull on the bars.

"Hahaha…this just gets better and better. They're both so stupid…" Orga thought to himself, letting Clotho pull at the bars for a good minute before intervening. "You know, Clotho…I have the keys."

"No! It's okay! I can do this!" Clotho answered, continuing his hopeless mission.

Shani just sat there, looking at Orga. His expression clearly said: "you're just gonna let him do that?"

"Fine!" Orga said aloud, pulling Clotho away.

He just protested. "I saw it in a movie once! I can do it!"

"No you can't; you're weak, kid!" Orga shot back, quickly unlocking Shani's cell while he had the chance.

"Freedom! FREEDOM!" Shani cried, jumping up. "Now someone get me out of this straight jacket!"

"God! You are SO needy!" Clotho shouted sarcastically, helping him out of the straight jacket.

"Thanks," Shani said once he was free. "Now I have to get Jimmy out of his straight jacket."

Orga and Clotho looked at each other.

"Did he just-?" Orga began.

"Yeah…" Clotho answered. "I think he did."

"Weird…" they both agreed.

"Okay! Jimmy is free too! Now let's go!" Shani declared beginning on his way out of the room of horribleness, Jimmy in hand.

Orga and Clotho followed.

"You know, you guys aren't so bad. When you get passed all the freakishly annoying things you do."

"Yeah…We think that too, Shani…"

**In Natarle and Azrael's room…**

Natarle sat at the desk as she flipped through a "cover girl" magazine- doing what she always ended up doing… "Ugh, come on…she is NOT pretty at all! What were they thinking? Morons…"

She put the magazine down and stretched. "Why do I still look at these things-?"

Natarle groaned when the door opened and Azrael walked in.

"You look happy to see me," he said sarcastically.

"Damn straight. That's the best part of my day," she replied, just as sarcastically. She picked up her magazine again, making it look like she was busy.

"Fine, I never wanted to talk to you either," Azrael muttered, turning and leaving the room.

**With Shani, Orga and Clotho (all in Shani's room)**

"Well. I'm bored…" Clotho said, breaking the silence that had been lingering since they'd arrived in Shani's room.

"Me too…Jimmy's broken so I can't listen to him…" Shani complained.

They both gave him another one of their "WTF are you smoking" stares.

"Fine. My MUSIC PLAYER is broken. Therefore blah blah blah…" Shani corrected himself.

"Haha! Sucks to be you guys! My book is in perfect condition!" Orga laughed.

Clotho smirked. "Okay then. If you're so happy about that why don't you go get it and read it?"

Orga gave him a suspicious glare before getting up and walking out of the room to his room, obviously to look for his book.

"What did you do?" Shani asked.

"Just wait…" Clotho replied smugly.

Three minutes later, Orga returned with a murderous look on his face.

"Clotho…what the hell did you do to my book?" He asked, holding the shredded mess out for both of them to see.

Shani laughed out loud and Clotho just looked at him like he had no idea what was going on. "What are you talking about? I'd NEVER wreak anything of yours, _Orga_."

"I swear to god…I'm gonna kill you…" Orga hissed, advancing on him.

"Come on! I didn't do anything!" Clotho shouted, backing away.

"Can we just not fight for one day…please…" Shani muttered, serious for some out of character reason.

"FINE! NOW GIVE ME THAT PILLOW BEFORE I LOSE IT ON STUPID ASS CLOTHO!" Orga screamed.

Shani threw him the pillow and he buried his face in it and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What a girly thing to do. I'd just scream out loud. Who needs a pillow?" Clotho said loudly.

"Wow, you're a moron," Shani told him. "He decides not to kick your ass, and you're giving him another reason to kick your ass."

"Whatever…" Clotho muttered as Orga finished his screaming.

"Feel better?" Shani asked with mock cheerfulness.

Breathing deeply, Orga threw the pillow at Clotho, sat down and nodded.

"Now what do you want to do?" Clotho asked throwing the pillow to Shani.

"I dunno…let's talk about stuff," Shani offered.

"You fag! Girls do that!" Clotho shouted.

"You think everything's faggy!" Shani hissed.

"So?" Clotho shot back.

Orga finally spoke up. "Well maybe we can talk…but at the same time talk about something…uh…cool?"

**In Natarle and Azrael's room…**

Bored to death with her magazine, Natarle sat slouched over in her chair, fast asleep and snoring loudly.

Once again, Azrael entered the room, to bring something to her attention. He smirked when he saw her in her current condition. This would be fun…

"HEY! WAKE UP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He screamed into the sleeping Captain's ear.

Natarle screamed with shock and jumped up, breathing hard.

Azrael laughed. "That was HILARIOUS!"

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Natarle screamed angrily, still shaking.

"Calm down, calm down…nothing's really wrong…" Azrael told her, still laughing.

"What the hell do you want anyway?" She growled.

"Oh yes, I did come here for a reason rather than to scare the living hell out of you…" he said with one last chuckle. "It's about Andras…You were wanting to let him out today, is that right?"

"Oh…Yeah…I guess so…two weeks should be good enough…I hope," Natarle sighed. "Wait…we've been feeding him right?"

Azrael shrugged. "Do you think I care?"

"Wow. Okay, let's go. Bring the keys," Natarle said, beginning on her way out of the room.

"Keys? I thought you had the keys," Azrael answered quickly, following her.

"What?" She asked, stopping and looking at him in annoyance.

"I don't have the keys!" He shouted.

Natarle groaned. "Ugh…if I don't have the keys and if you don't have the keys…who does?"

Azrael shrugged. "You go ask around the bridge and I'll ask Sabnak and Buer…I think they without a doubt have something to do with this."

**In Shani's room**

Orga, Shani and Clotho all, pathetically enough, sat around brainstorming on something non-faggy to talk about.

It'd been quiet for at least 10 minutes when Clotho spoke up. "I've got nothing. Can we just beat up Orga?"

"No," Shani and Orga answered in union.

"Dammit!" Clotho shouted. "I'm sick of thinking! It's boring!"

"Well, you should do it more then, retard," Orga hissed. "I knew those video games were rotting your brain out!"

"Shut up, you bookworm!" Clotho screamed back.

"FOR THE LOVE OF JIMMY! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Shani broke up their forming fight.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted at him.

"Let's talk about our Mobile Suits!" Shani suggested.

"Okay…" Clotho muttered.

"Sure, why not?" Orga shrugged.

**With Azrael…**

"If those brats really did take the keys, they're gonna pay! BIG TIME! MWHAHAHA! I'm so evil!" Azrael thought as he headed towards Orga's room, a huge, sadistic smile on his face.

"Sabnak! I have some questions for you!" Azrael called when he reached Orga's room. "Did you-" he stopped once he'd walked in, seeing that no one was there. "That's odd…maybe they're both in Buer's room?"

Azrael was once again surprised to find Clotho's room empty as well. "Well…this is now really odd…I can't imagine why, but maybe they're in Andras' room?" He gasped upon realizing what that probably meant. "If they're in Andras' room, then he's probably there too, and if he's there, they would've had to have gotten him out of his cell, and to get him out of his cell, they would have needed THE KEY! It's all starting to make perfect sense now!"

Proud of his 'amazing' discovery, Azrael made his way to Shani's room. "I've got them now…think they're so smart…not today, boys!"

Reaching Shani's room, he was just about to enter when he caught a bit of their conversation.

"Mine's bigger!" Orga declared loudly.

"No way, mine's huge!" Shani argued.

"Nu-un! You guys obviously don't know the meaning of huge- mine's GIGANTIC!" Clotho told them.

"Well…even if that is true, mine can shoot out way more!" Orga insisted.

"Wrong again! Mine can shoot out waaay more and make a mess too!" Clotho shouted dramatically.

Shani laughed. "Pfft…you should see what mine can do! I mean, with the power of mine, I can penetrate ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" Clotho and Orga both asked.

"ANYTHING," Shani assured them.

Azrael decided to enter the room. "Uh…hey boys, what are you up to?"

"Just discussing whose _unit_ is bigger," Orga answered.

"Sounds interesting…" Azrael said slowly, not sure what to think of the whole thing.

"Whose do you think is biggest?" Clotho asked.

"I don't know…I'd have to see them first…" Azrael answered quietly.

"But didn't you help make them?" Shani asked, surprised.

Azrael looked at him, shocked. "Uh…what are we talking about?"

"Our Mobile Suits!" Orga answered.

"…oh…ooohhh…that's what you're…I mean OF COURSE that's what you're talking about…" Azrael backed out of the room. "I've gotta go…somewhere else now…" he took of running.

"That was weird," Clotho said blankly.

"Yeah. I don't get it…" Shani muttered.

"Freak," Orga finished, knowing exactly what was going on.

**With Azrael…**

Azrael walked into his and Natarle's room, twitching slightly.

"No one on the bridge knew anything. What's the matter? Did they have the key?" Natarle, who was waiting there for him in her chair, asked.

Azrael nodded slowly.

"So…Andras was out?" She interrogated him further.

Once again, he nodded slowly.

Natarle sighed. "What happened?"

"…nothing…nothing at all…" Azrael replied shakily.

"I can only imagine what it's about. You pervert. What's with you people?" Natarle ranted.

"God, how do you know this stuff?!" he shook off his 'shock'.

"Do I have to get you a straight jacket and send you down to the brig too?" She teased.

"Shut up! It was a misunderstanding!" Azrael shot back.

"Oh? Really? Why don't you go talk to Andras one day? You two would make great pals." Natarle got the last laugh of the day.

"Stupid woman…" he muttered, storming out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay! It's good to be done! Haha, hopefully it wasn't too bad…I tried, just not that hard! XD Review if you want more!_

**-MPK**


	7. Switcharoo!

**A/N:** _Hey hey hey! It's another chapter of What Really Happened on the Dominion! I just recently watched episodes 38-50 of Gundam Seed, so I'm pumped to write about the Druggies!!! For this chapter, I thought it'd be fun to do a little 'switcharoo' with everybody's prized possessions! First I just gotta think of some way to fix them…hmmm…Oh! And by the way, I just realized that I was switching between calling Natarle Captain and Commander. Yes, she is the Captain, and I'm sorry about that. Anyway, Happy belated birthday to me! It was on the 14th, and I meant to get something posted, but it was my birthday and all…I was having fun somewhere else! Don't get my wrong, writing about my beloved druggies is one of my most enjoyed things to do, but hey! YAYAYAYA! ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

**What Really Happened on the Dominion**

Chapter 7

Switcharoo!

Deciding that just talking about stuff was boring as hell and likely to get them into confusing forms of trouble, our druggie pals set out to fix their greatest, most favouritest possessions. And yes, I realize that favouritest isn't a word. Now be quiet.

Yesterday hadn't ended well anyway. About 20 minutes after Azrael had left, Clotho and Orga engaged in one of their oh-so-entertaining arguments. It had gone something like this…

"I'D RATHER POUND NAILS INTO MY SKULL THAN TALK TO THIS GUY!" Clotho had screamed.

"YOU'RE NOT THE GREATEST PERSON IN THE WORLD TO SIT AND JUST TALK TO EITHER YOU KNOW!" Orga had screamed back.

"Ugggghhhh…" Shani had groaned. "Screw you guys…get out of my room before I end up having to clean up another mess."

The two glared at him marched out of his room muttering angrily to themselves.

That was yesterday…this is today:D Let's see what everyone's up to, shall we?!

**With Clotho…**

In his room, Clotho was fast asleep…and by that I mean totally out of it, muttering things in his sleep like: "Annihilate...obliterate…Destroy…Game Over...Stupid thing…"

It being sometime around noon, he was bound to wake up any minute…

Clotho's eyes opened suddenly and he sat straight up. "Oh my god…" he whispered. "My game is still broken!"

Jumping out of bed, he quickly got dressed then he grabbed his smashed gameboy/wondersawn, whatever- off his desk and ran out of the room.

**With Orga…**

Orga, who sat at his desk in his room, looked down at his ruined book before him sadly. "Stupid Clotho…" He muttered. "Dammit, I've gotta fix this book before I go insane. Or…I wind up retarded. Like Clotho."

Reaching into one of the drawers in on his desk, he pulled some tape out and got to work on his poor, poor book.

**With Shani…**

"Don't get me wrong, Jimmy. I like talking to you, but I REALLY want to listen to some music right now…" Shani complained to his music player as he sat in his room on the top bunk.

Jimmy said nothing.

"Hmmmm…I know, I'll fix you! I can do it!...but I'm gonna need some help," He jumped down from his top bunk and ran out of the room.

**Down at the Mobile Suit Deck…thing with Clotho…**

"Come on! Please! I'm beggin' you, man!" Clotho sobbed to one of the Mechanics, holding out his game in front of him.

The Mechanic looked at him, annoyed as hell. "So…let me get this straight…you want me to fix…that?" He pointed to Clotho's smashed game in his out stretched hand.

Clotho nodded anxiously. "Umm…pleassseeee?"

The Mechanic sighed. "Fine, give me that thing." He snatched the gameboy out of his hand.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU'RE AWESOME! I LOVE YOU!" Clotho giggled like a little school girl and skipped out of the Mobile Suit Deck…thing. "Come find me when you're done!" He called over his shoulder.

"Wow…" the Mechanic muttered in utter shock as he watched him go.

**With Shani…**

10 minutes after Clotho had…skipped out of the Mobile Suit Deck…thing, Shani arrived, begging the very same mechanic to fix his ruined music player.

"You don't know how much Jimmy means to me…" Shani told him.

"…another one? …Fine, I'll fix this too," the Mechanic hissed, snatching Shani's music player out of his hands.

"Wow, thank you! You're so nice!" Shani said, sounding truly grateful for once in his life.

"Yeah, okay. Now get out of here, kid," the mechanic ordered him.

"Anything for you, friend!" Shani replied with a big smile on his face, beginning on his way out of the Mobile Suit Deck…thing. "I'll be back, Jimmy!"

"I don't believe these kids…" the annoyed mechanic muttered.

**With Orga…**

"AAHHH! FUCKING TAPE! GO ON THE FUCKING BOOK, NOT ME! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" Orga screamed, as he continued to try with great difficulty to fix his book. But the tape was just being a bitch today…sticking all over his fingers…don't you just hate that?

"DAMN! DAMMIT ALL!" He pulled as much tape off of his fingers as he could. "Why……..whhhhyyyy……" he buried his face in his still ruined book and sobbed like a big pussy.

**Many more pain-staking hours later…**

Shani and Clotho both left their rooms and headed down to the Mobile Suit Deck…thing, meeting each other along the way.

"Are you stalking me?" Clotho asked bluntly.

"No. Why the hell would I wanna stalk you?" Shani hissed back.

"Whatever. Forget I said anything," Clotho muttered.

"Done…where are you headed anyway?" Shani asked.

"…To get my Game back from one of the Mechanics. He's fixing it for me!" Clotho told him with a big, stupid, smile.

"Copy cat," Shani said.

"Wha-?" Clotho asked, surprised.

"I'm getting Jimmy-err…my music player from one of the Mechanics too…he's fixing him-err…it for me," Shani told him.

"Ooohh…hmm. We are so smart," Clotho laughed like a total moron.

"Okay," Shani replied, not even listening to what he'd just said.

**With Orga…**

Pulling himself together, Orga had just about finished repairing his virtually destroyed book.

"One more piece and…there!" Orga held the heavily taped book out in front of him and admired his handy work. "Daaammmn I'm good."

He stood up and laughed. "Time to go rub it in stupid Clotho's big dumb face!"

**With Clotho and Shani in Shani's room…**

The two boys sat in their usual spots, Clotho on the floor and Shani on the top bunk, wasting away doing what they do best- Clotho wrapped up in his game and Shani lost in his music.

"Hey, Clotho! Look what I- huh?! When did this happen!?" Orga had come into the room and stared in complete shock at both boys' completely fixed items.

"Shit! Aw, fuck you guys!" Orga growled and plopped down on the floor next to Clotho, who paused his game.

"Huh? Did you say something?" He asked.

"No…" Orga muttered, clenching his book in his hand.

"Okie dokie then!" He went right back to his game.

"Whatever…it's fixed, right? It's just as good as theirs, right?" Orga thought to himself, opening his book and getting back to his reading.

Well, trying to, anyway. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to get into the story. "Crap…this sucks…and blows…"

Figuring that there was no way he was going to be able to get into his book, Orga decided it'd be a good way to spend his time by bugging the hell out of Clotho. (What else is new, eh?)

"Hey! Hey! Hey Clotho!" He shouted, even though he was sitting just next to him. "CCCLLOOOOTTTHHHHOOO! Whacha doin'?"

He smirked when he saw Clotho's right eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

"Oh, I guess you're busy," Orga said. "Sorry."

He was quiet for a moment, then proceeded to poke Clotho's arm. "Hey. Hey, sorry for bothering you before."

"Un," Clotho responded, the frown on his face getting bigger.

Annoyed and with nothing more to say, Orga stopped being all…annoying, but in a sorta underlying way. "Fine, don't talk to me. Just don't come crying to me when you really do get retarded from that shit."

He was quiet for a minute, then not even bothering to look up from his game, Clotho came back with something just as good. "Yeah. Okay. Enjoy your Find Waldo book, moron."

"SAY WHAT!? THEY AREN'T FIND WALDO! YOU'RE THE MORON!" Orga's whole plan backfired…or did it?

Overcome with rage, he smacked the game out of Clotho's hands. It landed on the floor and two words rolled across the screen in dark red: "GAME OVER".

Clotho stared at where his precious game had landed, his mouth wide open.

"Oooh, looks like you lose, loser," Orga mocked him.

Removing his stare from his game, Clotho turned to stare at Orga, this time with a murderous look on his face. "I'm gonna…KILL YOU!"

"Here we go again…" Shani, who'd been watching the whole time, thought.

Jumping down from the top bunk, he stopped his music and screamed "HOLD IT!" just as Clotho had balled his hand into a fist.

"Okay…How many fuckin' times do I gotta say it…if you're gonna beat the shit out of each other, do it somewhere else!"

"He made me lose, Shani!" Clotho complained.

"I don't care if he made you lose, BLOOD IS MESSY!" Shani hissed. "And it stains stuff!"

"Yeah, Clotho. And I'm not leaving this room, so I guess you can't kill me after all," Orga laughed.

"Fuck that, I'll kill both of you!" Clotho screamed.

"Ugggghhhh!" Shani groaned. "Can we please do something else?"

"Come on, Clotho. He did say please," Orga said with a smirk.

Finally having stopped trembling with anger, Clotho muttered a "fine" and went to grab his game off the floor, but Orga beat him to it.

"So, uh, how do you play this game?" He asked, pushing a few of the buttons.

Clotho gasped. "HEY! NO! DON'T TOUCH IT! IT'S MINE! MINE!" He tried disparately to grab the game from Orga's hands.

"I just wanna know what's so great about it! Teach me to play!" Orga said, while keeping the game out of Clotho's reach.

"Huh!? No! Why should I?!" Clotho shouted, horrified at the suggestion.

"Come on! I'll give it back if you'll show me how to play," Orga told him.

Clotho groaned, annoyed. "Fine…"

Orga handed him the game and Clotho sat down and got the game started for another round. Orga sat down beside him.

"Hahaha, cool, I wanna see this," Shani laughed, sitting down on the other side of Clotho.

Both Shani and Orga watched as Clotho button mashed his game, kickin' some serious ass.

The lights and sounds fascinated Shani. "…I really wanna play…" He said suddenly.

Clotho paused the game and glared at him. "No! You're not playing MY game!"

Shani glared back.

"Come, on, Clotho. Just let him play," Orga said.

"You're being nice today…hit your head recently?" Clotho hissed.

"No. I just think if he wants to play you should let him," Orga shrugged.

Clotho just looked at him. "Wow. Well, I guess since Orga thinks I should let you play my game I _have_ to." He handed Shani his game, a huge frown on his face.

"All right!" Shani said happily, taking his headphones off and handing his music player to Clotho. "You can have Jimmy until I'm done." With that said, he began a new round on Clotho's game.

"I don't want your stupid music player, Shani!" Clotho shouted.

Shani said nothing, completely wrapped up in his game already. "I'll call you…Brittany…" He cooed to the device.

"Oh god! No! He named it!" Clotho groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Hahahaha…hilarious," Orga smirked.

"Screw you! Do you think I'm ever gonna be able to get my game back now!" Clotho shouted angrily.

"You can read my book if you want," Orga offered, rather generously.

"…I'm not in the mood to look for Waldo," Clotho teased, lightening up a bit.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FIND WALDO! IT'S A NOVEL!" Orga screamed.

Clotho grabbed the book out of his hands and flipped it open, skimming over the first page. "Let's see…hmm…this actually looks pretty good."

"I know. It's an awesome book," Orga said proudly.

Shani looked up from his new game, and looked at Clotho and Orga, who actually getting along somewhat. He paused the game and looked down at the book. "Whacha doing?" He asked.

"Reading," Clotho responded briefly, already into the book.

"I guess he's not totally brain-dead after all," Orga joked, getting no response from Clotho.

"You guys can read!?" Shani asked with disbelief.

"…of course we can! What did you think I was doing the whole time?" Orga asked, shocked.

"I thought they were Find Waldo books," Shani muttered.

"Grrr…" Orga growled, SO sick of the whole "Find Waldo" joke. "Wait a minute…are you saying…you can't read?"

Shani nodded.

Clotho looked up from the book. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah…" Shani replied quietly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both Orga and Clotho broke out in peels of laugher.

Shani glared at them, pissed. Without another word, he took Clotho's game up to his top bunk and turned his back to the two of them.

Finally getting a hold of themselves, Clotho when back to reading Orga's book (still chuckling to himself) and Orga sat there with nothing to do.

He sighed, eyeing Shani's Music Player, on the floor next to Clotho.

"Nah…I don't care…probably shitty music anyway…" He thought. But curiosity and boredom got the better of him. Picking up Shani's Music Player, he put the headphones on and turned the device on.

"Wooooowww…" Orga thought to himself. "This is awesome."

So Shani played Clotho's game, Clotho read Orga's book and Orga listened to Shani's music. It was probably one of the most peaceful days aboard the Dominion. Wow, imagine that.

**Three Hours Later…**

Natarle made her way to Shani's room, a grim look on her face. There was no doubt that any time, the war was going to get extremely serious again. Back to work, basically.

"It was a nice vacation…" she sighed, arriving at Shani's room. "I feel bad to send these kids out again. It's horrible how Azrael punishes them…"

Composing herself, she entered the room.

Just as she was about to open her mouth and alert the boys of the upcoming battle, she noticed something was amiss.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Natarle thought to herself. She had plenty of time to think. Not one of them had bothered to look at her.

"…Buer is reading? Isn't he the one who plays the game?…Sabnak is listening to music? Doesn't he read? And…Andras…is playing that game…isn't that Buer's?" Confused, she finally spoke up. "Um…sharing today, boys?"

"Yep…" Clotho replied absently, his eyes fixed on his book.

"Okay…well, I just came to let you know that we're going into battle soon," Natarle dropped the bomb. (hahaha)

"Awww…" all three of them groaned.

"I was just getting to the good part!" Clotho complained.

Natarle sighed heavily. "This next battle…really isn't going to end well…"

* * *

**A/N:** _Right on! Next chapter we have Fllay come in! That'll be fun, eh? I really noticed that throughout most of the chapters, Shani kinda ended up serving as a mediator more than anything. I thought it was kinda weird that I went in that direction, considering in the Anime the whole time he wanted nothing to do with either Clotho or Orga. I guess it's kinda cool having him like that for a change! Hope you liked this chapter, but now things are really going to start to change from here! It'll be even better! Review if you like change!_

_Before I end this, I'd like to thank May the green Puppy for letting me use her two ideas of Shani not being able to read and Orga's book being "Find Waldo"! Hehehe, thanks, that was pure genius! ;D_

**-MPK**


	8. Beauty and the Beasts

**A/N:** _Let's welcome Fllay to the Dominion!!! Yay!!! I don't really have much to say today, besides I had to do my homework for this chapter! (The beginning anyway.) And to be honest, I don't think I studied very well:'( At this point, I'm REALLY twisting things. After Fllay comes aboard the Dominion, nothing has anything to do with how Gundam Seed actually goes. You know, we're just screwin' around- having some fun. Oh- and when I said there's gonna be change, I pretty just much meant that Fllay is (more or less) part of the little gang now. So here it is…probably the first chapter that mentions actual events from the show! Hehehe, don't let me keep you from this chapter! Have fun!_

* * *

**What Really Happened on the Dominion**

Chapter 8

Beauty and the Beasts

Contrary to Natarle's beliefs, the battle she'd been so worried about turned out rather nicely in their favor. You may remember that episode. The one where Fllay is brought aboard the Dominion? Well…here's what really happened while she was settling in…

**On the bridge with Natarle and Fllay…**

(_You've probably seen it already, but there's that part where Fllay gives Azrael the disk with that info on it the whole N Jammer Canceller and stuff that Rau Le Cruset gave her and he marches off to look at it. (See episode 46 of Gundam Seed) This is what really happened after she's given him the disk_.)

After Azrael had left the bridge to check out the 'mystery disk', Fllay looked down at her feet with nothing to say.

Natarle decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Welcome aboard the Dominion, Fllay," she said kindly, getting up from her seat to greet her.

She remained silent.

"Ummm…" Natarle tried to find something else to say. "You don't have to do any work on this ship, as far as fighting goes. We don't have any available rooms at the moment…so I suppose we'll have to find you a room you can share."

"I want to go to the Archangel…" Fllay whispered, trying not to cry.

Natarle sighed. "I'm sorry, but that's just not possible right now. Now…follow me, I'll take you to some rooms that you may be able to share with our Mobile Suit pilots."

Nodding, Fllay followed Natarle off the bridge and down the hall to the first cluster of rooms.

"Take your pick," she told her, pointing to the three doors on the right hand side. "If you need me, I'll be down at the bridge."

With those final words, Natarle made her way back to the bridge.

Fllay sighed and looked at the three closed doors. She approached the first one cautiously. "Let's see what's behind door number one…" She muttered sarcastically, pressing the button on the door's panel.

She stared at the room that revealed itself to her. It looked like a tornado had hit it. There were clothes all over the floor, sheets that were supposed to be on the bed halfway across the room from where the bunk was and wrappers from various candies littered every and any exposed surface.

"Okay…let's see what's behind the second door…hopefully it's A LOT cleaner…" Fllay said to herself, still trying to shake off the shock of the 'Class A' mess.

Pressing the button on the second door's panel, she was pleased to find a very neat and tidy room. Not a single thing was out of place.

"I think I'll stay here," she thought, smiling a little. "But just for the heck of it, let's see what's behind the last door."

She made her way to the third and final door, and pressed the button on the panel. The door slid open, this time revealing something quite different than the other two rooms.

Three boys all sat as far away as they could from each other throughout the room, all engaged in either reading a book, listening to music or playing a video game.

Fllay stood there for a minute, speechless in her surprise. Not one of them was even bothering to look at her. This of course, in her opinion, was kind of insulting.

She walked into the room and spoke up, eager to get their attention, because that's just how Fllay is.

"Hey! Are you three the Mobile Suit Pilots for this ship?"

Clotho looked up from Orga's book and stared at her like she had two heads. "Yeah, who are you?"

Shani had paused Clotho's game to get a look at what was up. "It's a girl. Don't get many of those around here."

"Don't call me an 'it'!" Fllay snapped.

"Yeah! Don't talk to it like that, Shani!" Clotho shouted at his unimpressed "friend".

She glared at both Clotho and Shani.

Orga just watched, listening to Shani's music without a care in the world.

"ORGA! WHAT DO WE DO?" Clotho screamed, trying to get his voice in over the music.

Orga groaned, annoyed. He stopped the music and gave Fllay a long hard look. "What do you want?"

"You three are so rude!" She hissed. "But whether you like it or not, and believe me- I hate it more than you know, I have to share a room with one of you! And I've picked the room next door!"

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Orga cried. It just had to be his room… "Why my room?"

"Oh, it's your room. That's good. You seem like the least rude…and I picked your room because it's the cleanest. That first room was a pig sty!" Fllay told him.

Clotho laughed nervously. "Uh…I like it that way…"

"Well, because I'd just hate to stay here and chat with you people, I'm going to **my** room," Fllay said like the snooty brat she is and left the room.

"IT'S **MY** ROOM, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" Orga shouted after her.

"You just got served," Clotho laughed, going back to reading his book.

"I wouldn't stand for that," Shani said, a mischievous smile coming over his face.

"She's a girl! What do you think I can do to her?!" Orga asked angrily.

"Helllloooo, she's a girl! What are girls for?" Clotho said with a smirk.

Orga was quiet for a minute. "Oh, you guys are disgusting."

Shani and Clotho burst out laughing.

"Unlike you clowns, I have morals!" Orga hissed.

They began laughing even harder.

Growling, he shouted over their laugher. "Know what else girls are good for?"

They both quieted down immediately and looked at him curiously.

"I don't know…what else are they good for?" Clotho asked.

"Girlfriends," Orga answered, a huge smirk on his face.

The two were silent for a moment.

"Girlfriends?" Clotho asked.

"Like…a girl…that's a friend?" Shani asked.

"Sorta…'cept you're _good _friends with her, if you know what I mean," he chuckled.

"Ooooohhh…" Shani said, a little surprised.

"That would be kinda nice," Clotho thought out loud.

"Well…it was my idea, so she's mine!" Orga hissed.

"We'll see!" Clotho shot back.

Shani stared at them. "What's wrong with you guys? Where did that come from?"

"…you wouldn't understand," Orga told him rather simply.

"Okay then…" Muttered Shani, still confused.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Clotho said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Me too," Orga added, following him out the door.

With a shrug, Shani jumped down from his top bunk and followed as well.

This could be interesting…he knew that this was obviously going to be more of an 'I have something that you don't' competition than anything, that was for sure.

**In Orga's…and now as well- Fllay's room…**

When the three boys walked in, Fllay was sitting at the desk, rummaging through her purse. Yes, she has a purse with her.

They approached her carefully.

"What do you clowns want," she asked, continuing to pull such things as makeup and little key-chains out of her purse.

"Um…we just came to see how…you're settling in," Orga answered slowly as the three of them gathered around her.

Fllay looked up at all three of them, a suspicious glare on her face. "You care?"

"Yeah, of course!" Clotho told her.

She smiled. "Aww, that's sweet. I'm glad to see you're all being so polite now."

"I don't care," Shani spoke up, a rather, in fact, careless tone in his voice.

"Be quiet, Shani!" Clotho and Orga both shouted in union.

"So…what are you doing?" Clotho asked, looking over all the items she had scattered out on the desk.

"Just going through my things," Fllay answered.

"What's this?" Orga asked, picking up a tube of lipstick from the desk.

"Lipstick," she told him, then added jokingly "You can have it if you want."

"Uh…no, thank you…" he said, placing it back on the desk.

"Can I have it?" Shani asked suddenly.

They all turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Okay…" Fllay said slowly.

"Sweet," he said, picking the lipstick up and slipping it into his pocket.

"Well…um…don't mind Shani. He's a little messed in the head," Clotho told her quietly.

"Yeah, just about as much as you guys are," Shani shot back. "I'm leaving. Have fun you stupid morons."

With that said, he turned and left the room.

"That guy is really weird," Fllay muttered.

"Yeah. We know. I mean, we have to put up with him all day," Orga said, rolling his eyes.

"I see…" she answered, going back to pulling out the contents of her purse.

Clotho and Orga looked at each other, with nothing more to say.

Clotho's expression clearly said: "What now?", While Orga's clearly said: "No idea."

"Are you guys okay?" Fllay spoke up after a long five minutes of silence.

"-Yeah! Of course!" Orga said quickly, then finally thought of something to say. "Oh yeah…I don't think we introduced ourselves…I'm Orga, and this is…Clotho. And shockingly, he's my best friend on this whole ship."

"Really?" Fllay asked.

"Look who I had to choose from," he answered with a little laugh.

She giggled. "You're funny."

Orga smirked at Clotho triumphantly.

Clotho glared back, yet still looking a little nervous.

"He's not being funny; he's just telling it like it is." Clotho crossed his arms.

Fllay giggled again. "You're both so nice to me. Thank you!"

Clotho looked at Orga and smirked. He just rolled his eyes.

Reaching into her purse once again, she pulled out something that **really** caused the two to go extremely quiet.

"…what's…that…?" Clotho hardly managed to choke out, staring at the small box that had just emerged from the depths of her purse. He did NOT have a good feeling about whatever it was.

Fllay looked at the two of them with a great big smile on her face. It almost looked as if she was mocking them. "Why, they're tampons, silly!"

For the third time that day, Clotho and Orga looked at each other, completely lost.

"Ummm…what are those?" Orga asked carefully.

She sighed. "I'll tell you."

Standing up, Fllay pulled both of them closer so she could whisper into their ears all the wonderful details.

Finally finishing her five-minute-long explanation, she smirked at them before sitting back down in her seat.

Clotho and Orga stood there, with entertainingly horrified expressions on their faces.

"T-that's disgusting!" Clotho cried, backing away.

"I agree with him for once!" Orga added, joining Clotho in backing away.

Fllay laughed nastily. "Well, boys…it's a fact of life, so you should get used to it!"

At this point, the two boys were completely terrified of her. Without another word, they fled from the room back to Shani's room.

Once they were gone, Fllay let out another good laugh. "Morons! I knew that would scare them off! I can't believe they thought I was that much of an airhead!" She continued to laugh. "That's what you get for trying to get lucky with me!"

**In Shani's room…**

With a huge smirk on his face, Shani watched his two sheet-white comrades enter the room.

"So. What happened to you two?" He asked, chuckling.

"We learned…something…" Orga muttered.

"Something disgusting!" Clotho cried.

Shani just laughed and laid back on the bunk. "Idiots. I knew, and I told you. Girls are good for nothing!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Hahaha! Fllay's not completely stupid! I was so happy to write about how the druggies would handle a girl (other than Natarle, cuz you know, that's kinda different) aboard the ship, and Fllay really socked it to 'em! Lol, that was so fun!! Anyway, the next chapters gonna be pretty chaotic. I may or may not include Fllay- I'll have to see. But it's gonna be great anyway! I'm callin' it… 'Hide-and-Seek: To the Extreme!' Yes, the druggies are gonna totally ruin the child's game of hide and seek. Oh, and Azrael and Natarle- I'll try to have them in the next chapter a lot more than I have lately, k? Can't wait to post it! Review if you can't wait for chapter 9!_

**-MPK**


	9. The Woes of Bedtime

**A/N: **_Whoooaaa…sorry for taking so long guys. Two different vacations were pretty tiresome…bah! I hope this will make up for it. I…I just wanna say thank you for supporting me all this time…(in tears) I love you guys! XD I'm just so happy that I can make people laugh with my stupidity! Oh and…I know this chapter had a different name before…I had different plans. But as I got into it, I found that it had more to do with everyone not being able to sleep for various reasons. Therefore, the name has changed. I hope you don't mind. Go forth and read what really goes on at nighttime on the Dominion!!!_

* * *

**What Really Happened on the Dominion**

Chapter 9

_The Woes of Bedtime_

"You're gonna have to go to bed sometime, Orga…" Clotho muttered tiredly that night, as he sat half asleep at the end of his bottom bunk.

Orga, who stood in the doorway, just shot him a glare. "Easy for you to say…you don't have to share a room with her."

"Yeah. Thank god…sucks to be you right about now, huh?" He smirked. "By the way, there's no way I'm gonna let you sleep in my room. So don't bother hanging around for too long."

"Like I'd want to. I'd probably get swallowed by the mess," he answered, smirking back.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll clean it…eventually…" Clotho yawned then laid back on his bunk. "Now go away. I'm tired."

"Fine…I really hate you, you know…" Orga mumbled before trudging out of the room.

When the door had closed behind him, he looked down the hall at the door that was supposed to lead to **his** room. But it was _all_ Fllay's now.

"Aw, dammit…this is so stupid! ….maybe Shani's in a good mood…" He thought, making his way to Shani's room…

**oooooooo**

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Get out!" Shani hissed from his top bunk.

"COME ON! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Orga cried, frustrated.

"YOU! NOW GET OUT!" Shani shouted, pointing to the door.

"I'm never doing anything nice for you again…" he muttered angrily, turning to leave.

"You've never done anything nice for me," Shani stated, crossing his arms.

"Well maybe if you tried being a little nicer-"

"OUT!"

**oooooooo**

"I can't believe this. I really can't. A stupid airhead is keeping me from MY room…well…okay; she's definitely not an airhead…she's some kind of…witch. Yeah, witch. That's a perfect name for her. A witch. Ugh, look at me…standing here thinking up names for the evil that's lurking in MY room…it's really obvious I'm stalling…but I really don't wanna go in there! Okay…okay…I've gotta be strong…" Orga thought up a storm as he stood outside HIS bedroom door. "Here goes nothing…"

Slowly, he pressed the button on the panel to open the door.

He was relieved to find her asleep on the bottom bunk.

"That's a lucky break…" Orga thought, letting out a sigh of relief.

He slowly started on his way over to climb up to his bunk, but stopped dead in his tracks when she suddenly rolled over, opened her eyes, then sat up.

Fllay glared. "Thanks a lot you stupid jerk. You woke me up!"

"God! I was trying not to! Ungrateful little…" he stopped.

She continued to glare. "Finish that sentence. I dare you."

"…just forget it…" he muttered, looking away.

"Hmph! Men!" She said to herself, crossing her arms.

"You know what, screw you. I'm not gonna be intimidated by you anymore, I'm going to bed," Orga hissed, getting really close to completely losing it.

"Excuse me?" Fllay shouted, her jaw dropping.

He climbed up to his bunk, ignoring her.

"I SAID EXCUSE ME!" She screamed.

"EXCUSE YOU!" He screamed back.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, IDIOT!"

"WELL, _EXCUSE ME_!"

"YOU'RE MOCKING ME!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

"UGH! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE!"

"GOOD!"

Growling, Fllay pulled her blanket over her head in an attempt to forget he was even there.

"I'm gonna kill her…I swear it…I'm gonna kill her…" Orga thought, pulling at his hair in frustration. "WHY THE FUCK IS IT ALWAYS ME?!"

After about ten minutes, Fllay was calmed down a fairly-good-for-her-you-know amount. Almost enough to fall asleep…

Her eyes flew open when she heard something fall to the floor beside her bunk. Pulling the blankets off of her head she looked to find Orga's uniform on the floor.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with you?!" Fllay screamed. "I thought you were tidy!"

"If you don't like it you can clean it up," Orga chuckled. "That's what women do right? Clean up messes?"

"I don't believe you!" She whined.

"Don't like it, then go sleep somewhere else," he told her.

"Maybe I will!" She hissed, getting up, grabbing her pillow and blanket and storming out of the room.

Orga stared after her. "Wow. That was surprisingly easy."

**ooooooooooo**

"So rude! I hate him!" Fllay muttered angrily, making her way to Shani's room.

Maybe if she was lucky he'd be asleep…she could just sneak in and go to sleep without him knowing.

Pressing the button on the panel to open the door, she sighed. "This bull would never happen on the Archangel!"

When the door had opened, she walked in to find Shani fast asleep on the top bunk.

"Yay!" She thought happily, walking over to the bottom bunk and laying down. "Time for sleep…finally…" Pulling her blanket over her, she closed her eyes and fell quickly asleep.

**Four hours later…let's say…making it 4 in the morning :D**

Fllay sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Where…where am I?" She asked herself tiredly.

It was a good question…things sure didn't look familiar.

Quickly, she got out of bed and peered up at the top bunk. There was Orga, fast asleep.

"HUH?!" She thought in disbelief. "But…I…HOOOOOW?!"

Completely confused, she tried to come up with some kind of answer. "The only way…it's possible for me to be here now is if…HE DIDN'T! … HE DID!"

Overheating with anger, Fllay marched to Shani's room, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Oooh! I'm so confused!" She cried.

Turning and leaving the room, she looked both ways down the hall. Where could the _mysterious _Shani be?

**In Clotho's room…**

Chuckling to himself, Shani placed his head phones in Clotho's ears as he slept, then slowly, and very evilly turned his precious little music player on…as loud as it could possibly go.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS THAT! I! I! OH MY GOD!" Clotho screamed, shooting up and falling out of bed.

Shani laughed at him. "The look on your face was _priceless_!"

"YOU FUCKING JERK!" Clotho screamed, breathing hard as he glared at Shani. "THAT'S THE FOURTH TIME YOU'VE DONE THAT!"

"And yet…it never gets old," Shani sighed as if he was saying something profound. "You scream like a fag."

"WHAT THE-? GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU BASTARD!" Clotho shouted. "AND I DON'T SCREAM LIKE A FAG!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Shani laughed and left the room, just as poor ol' Clotho had told him to.

Ah, yes…Shani's late, late strolls…amazing he doesn't sleep much…he'd rather scare the crap out of/piss off all his comrades. As you just saw. (XD)

He smirked, pleased with himself. Where could he go and wreak havoc next? He pondered his options as he headed down the hall.

"Hey! You!"

Shani whirled around coming face to face with Fllay.

She glared.

"What do you want?" He asked, hardly seeming interested.

"Did you…did you…" she fumbled.

"Did I what?" He asked impatiently.

"DID YOU CARRY ME BACK TO THE OTHER ROOM?" She blurted out.

Shani looked at her for a moment before chuckling, then turning around to make his way down to the bridge.

"You didn't answer me!" Fllay shouted after him, her voice shaking with embarrassment.

"No. I didn't. 'Cause I think you know," was his answer.

She was quiet. "…DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU PERVERT!"

He was out of sight, but she was fairly certain she could hear him laughing…

She balled her fists. These guys were unbelievable!

"What're you yelling about…?" Clotho asked as he came out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing…leave me alone!" Fllay hissed, marching down the hall. Anywhere was good…as long as it was away from there!

"Ugh…I hate everybody on this friggin' ship…" Clotho muttered, going back into his room.

**With Shani, down at the bridge…**

As he usually did early in the morning before Natarle and Azrael were awake and on duty, Shani sat in the Captain's chair and listened to his music. The crew members that were on duty just tried to ignore him.

Shani yawned. "I'm bored. And I wanna shoot someone."

All three crew members that were on duty looked at him, horrified.

"Oh, no. Not you guys. Like…Clotho and Orga…" he told them. "Come on! I like you guys!"

They went back to what they were doing.

"Ah! But you're still no fun…hey, anyone know where I can find a gun?" Shani asked suddenly.

"Oh, there's one in the infirmary, you know, in that desk drawer. Just like on the Archangel. Remember episode 32? When Fllay tried to shoot Dearka?" One of the crew members told him… (I'm sorry, couldn't help it!)

"Oh, right!" Shani said to himself, getting up and heading to the infirmary.

**With Clotho…**

Only managing to get a half an hour of sleep after a certain incident with Shani, Clotho was, needless to say, annoyed.

"I hate it! I never get any sleep on this stupid ship!" He pouted like a little two-year-old.

He got up to head to the Cafeteria for a glass of water.

**With Orga…**

At the beginning of the night, it didn't seem like it would be, but Orga had gotten away the lucky one. Not a single problem or bother from Shani, Clotho or Fllay.

That is till now.

As he slept, the door opened and all of hell broke loose.

A single gunshot broke through the silence causing him to sit up straight with a shriek of surprise.

"SHANI-" He stopped when he saw him standing in the doorway with a gun pointing at him.

He'd finally lost it.

"I'm bored, Orga. And I forgot I haven't bothered you at all tonight. So I've decided that I'm gonna play Hide-and-Go-Shoot-The-Shit-Out-of-Your-Friends. I will be the one shooting, and you and Clotho can be the ones hiding…k?" Shani said with an insane smile on his face.

Shaking slightly, Orga paled. Shit, this was not good.

"Y-you're…n-not…serious…a-are you?" Orga asked, scared out of his mind.

"Here, let me put it this way…I'll count to ten. If you're still in my sight when I say ten, I'm gonna blow your brains out…okay?" Shani told him, chuckling. "1…"

"Oh my god…he's serious…" He thought slowly.

"2…"

"He wouldn't…"

"3…"

"Would he?"

"4…"

"…He's gotta be joking…"

"5…"

"Do I want to risk it-?"

"6…"

"Holy shit, I've gotta get out of here!"

"7…"

He dashed down from his bunk and took off running down the hall.

"8…9…10…Let the game begin!" Shani called behind him.

**With Clotho…**

"Huh? What the hell was that?" Clotho asked himself, upon hearing the gunshot.

He shrugged and continued on his way back to his room, only to meet a completely terrified Orga along the way.

"What…what the hell happened to you?!" Clotho asked in disbelief, stopping him.

"Shani…snapped…he's got…a gun…" He panted.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" Clotho cried, horrified.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M SHITTING YOU?!" Orga screamed. "He's gonna get you too, now run!" With that said, he took off running again.

"…H-hey! Wait a minute, Orga!" He shouted after him.

"Oh, there you are…"

Clotho turned to see what Orga'd been talking about.

"…Shani…are you insane…?" Clotho muttered slowly, backing away as he eyed the gun in his hand.

"Duh…" was all he had to say.

"You're…not…really gonna shoot me…are you-?" He asked carefully, continuing to back slowly away.

Shani raised an eyebrow. "What would make you so special?"

"Forget I even asked," Clotho said shakily before turning around and taking off as fast as he could.

**With Orga…**

Orga burst into the bridge and tried to catch his breath.

"Shani's got a gun!"

"We know," all three of them said in union.

"WHAT? THAT'S BULLSHIT! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT IF YOU KNOW!" Orga screamed, outraged.

"Like what?" One crew member asked, completely unconcerned.

Orga growled. "Oh, fuck you people!"

Once again, he was gone running.

**With Clotho…**

His desperate attempt to escape the wrath of Shani lead Clotho down the hall where Natarle and Azrael's room was located.

As he ran passed their room, the door opened and Azrael stepped out, pure rage on his face. "What the hell's going-"

He was silenced when a bullet narrowly missed his head.

"ANDRAS?!" He screamed in horror.

"Hi, Director…you wanna play too?" Shani asked, smirking devilishly at him. "I'll count to ten…"

That was all the coaxing he needed. Off running went Azrael; a new target for Shani's little game.

He laughed insanely and followed.

Natarle, who'd watched the whole thing from her bunk, shook her head and groaned. "Do I even want to bother to stop him?"

**With Fllay…**

Unaware (shockingly) of all the commotion, Fllay decided it was time to TRY to get some sleep.

Just as she was about to enter hers and Orga's room, Orga, Clotho, and Azrael all came running down the hall, passed her and out of sight.

Not too far behind was Shani, walking leisurely along, the gun sure enough in his hand.

"Hey," he greeted her causally as he walked by.

"…um…" Before she could even collect her thoughts, he too was out of sight.

Fllay stood there for a minute, speechless.

Shaking off her shock, she turned to finally enter her room when Natarle came walking down the hall, a length of pipe in her hand.

"Uhh…you're not gonna…are you-?" Fllay asked slowly, hit with more disbelief.

"It's not pretty…but I will if I have to…" she muttered, continuing on her way. "…someone's gotta keep these clowns in line."

Natarle left her standing there with a very disturbed look on her face. "Where'd…she get that length of pipe from...anyway-?"

**With Shani and his…prey…**

Finally hitting a dead end, Orga, Clotho and Azrael all huddled together waiting for Shani, who was getting closer and closer, to finish them off.

"Please don't kill us, Shani…" Clotho pleaded.

"Yeah…who are you gonna have to scare the crap out of when we're gone…right?" Orga tried.

"…I'll never punish you again! Ever!" Azrael added quickly.

"Begging won't save you…" Shani said with a smirk. "You first, Clotho."

"BUT WHY?!" He cried.

"…I don't know actually," he muttered. "Well, time to die."

"Crap…" Clotho paled.

He pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger…

But nothing happened.

"Dammit, I'm out of bullets…" Shani sighed. "Ah…sorry guys...game's over…let's play again tomorrow…"

They didn't move. Their gaze was fixed on Natarle, who was sneaking up behind him with her length of pipe raised.

"What? What is it?" Shani asked quickly and before he could say anything else, Natarle had stricken him over the head. I won't call him poor, but Shani fell to the ground unconscious.

Everyone was quiet until Azrael decided to speak up.

"You know…he was out of bullets…you didn't have to hit him…"

"I know. I wanted to," Natarle replied tonelessly, turning and heading back to her room. "If any one of you tries something like that, don't think I won't hesitate to knock you out too."

"ahahaha…that was scary…" Clotho said shakily as he watched her go.

"Agreed…" Orga added.

"What do you want to do with Andras now?" Azrael asked slyly.

"Ew! Not what you want to do!" Orga cried, disgusted.

"Huh? Wait…WHAT?! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Azrael growled.

"Let's put him in a straight jacket for another week," Clotho suggested.

The other two shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**A/N:** _YES! I'M DONE! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D FINISH! (Teary eyes) That was sooooo fun! I guess you've seen the funny insane and now the scary insane of Shani!! X3 Just because the day is done…doesn't mean the fun stops! Wow, I really had fun writing this one, so I hope you had fun reading it!! I'll try to be quicker with my next update, and something tells me that won't be too hard. I really like the next idea…It's called "Azrael's Amazing Punishment" and you probably can't even begin to guess what it is…hmmm…you're gonna have to wait! X3 Well, anywayzzzz…review if you like da insanity!_

**MPK**


	10. Azrael's Amazing Punishment Part 1

**A/N:** Well, let me apologize to begin with...I really thought I'd be able to keep this going steadily, but I just get sooo busy when school started again! I'm so sorry!

I do have a little something to say about this chapter and it's this: it's the first chapter of What Really Happened on the Dominion that I've written in two parts, and maybe the last. We'll see. :) I would also like to inform you that I will no longer be giving you any promises as far as next updates go. I'll get the next chapter up when I can get it up, that's all I can say, unfortunately...

Also, if any of you have been wondering (i know a few have asked) I have plans to start another fic like this one, except with the block word dudes too. X3 If you see it around in the next little bit, please give it a chance! (the title may change, but I think I'll call it 'A Day on the Town', it was 'Mall Date' before). But in the meantime, please enjoy chapter 10 of What Really Happened on the Dominion!

**

* * *

**

**What Really Happened on the Dominion**

Chapter 10

Azrael's Amazing Punishment Part 1

"I think it's about time we thought of a way to get back at Shani for all the shit he's done to us, don't you?" Clotho asked the afternoon three days after Shani had been sent to the brig for the second time…so far.

Orga, who was been doing horribly at one of Clotho's video games, hit pause, and sighed. "Well, actually…I think he's a little misunderstood…"

Clotho stared at him with his mouth wide open, a mixture of confusion and disbelief on his face.

"Pfft…" Orga's face twisted into a stupid smile.

"…Ooohh! HAHAHAHAHA!" Clotho laughed, finally getting the sarcasm.

"Hahaha, oh man, you're right. Let's get that asshole!" Orga said between his laughter.

Little did they know, some one else was also plotting a little revenge over the green-hared jerk.

**oOoOThe BridgeOoOo**

Natarle tapped her fingers impatiently on the armrest of her captain's chair as she watched Azrael pace back and forth, completely wrapped up in whatever (pathetic crap) he was thinking about.

"Director, what seems to be the stupid problem?" She asked lazily.

"ANDRAS! I'M THINKING ABOUT…WHAT THE HELL I'M GONNA DO TO HIM!" Azrael announced.

"Do to him?" Natarle echoed.

"…DO ABOUT HIM, I MEAN!" Azrael quickly corrected himself, his pace quickening.

"Well, I do agree that something should be done, but it's not like you can just throw him out. After all, he is YOUR little science experiment." Natarle stated with a mocking smirk. "He's your complete responsibility."

"I realize, so would you please help me in dealing some kind of punishment?" He pleaded.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, seeming mildly interested.

"Brainstorm! Think of some kind of punishment he will absolutely hate!" He said frantically.

Natarle was silent in thought, and Azrael continued his unnerving pacing.

"I have something," she spoke up.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" He asked, stopping in his tracks and looking to her hopefully.

"I'm not going to lie. I think sharing a room with you is total hell…" Natarle began.

"As do I…" he interrupted.

"Haha…that's beside the point. This plan, however, does involve punishing all three of our pilots…more or less," she told him.

"Fine! I don't care! Whatever it is, just tell me!" Azrael pleaded.

"Well…I believe that the…events that took place three nights ago were due to Miss Allster coming aboard this ship…I'm assuming the change of sleeping arrangements was a huge upset for our…_sensitive_ pilots. We'd never had such an incident before she'd gotten here," Natarle said.

He nodded. "True…"

"So, I think if we took the boy's privileges to have their own rooms away, we might be able to control them a bit better. Seeing as they seem to hate each other so much, it might just be good for them…a completely hated punishment in other words. Maybe when they see how much they dislike their punishment, they'll realize that they should behave," she explained. "And as an added bonus, if the three of them share a room, that leaves two available rooms. One for Miss Allster and one for one of us."

Azrael's face lit up. "We won't have to share a room anymore?!"

Rolling her eyes, she nodded.

"Then that's our plan! Great thinking, Captain!" He said happily.

"Okay, did he just call me 'Captain'-?...that's weird…" Natarle thought to herself, not so used to the respect.

**With Clotho and Orga once again… **

"Okay, let's exchange papers and see what we got," Orga said after 20 minutes of the two brainstorming revenge plans against Shani on…construction paper.

Orga passed his green paper to Clotho and Clotho passed his pink paper to Orga.

"Oh my god!" Orga muttered, a mere three seconds later.

"What?" Clotho asked quickly, looking up from his paper.

"All you wrote here was 'kill him' ten times with different objects each time!" Orga shouted. "You moron!"

"Yeah! Well! At least mine are simple! I don't even understand half the words in your stupid plans!" Clotho shot back.

"This isn't working," Orga decided, snatching the green paper out of Clotho's hands and crumpling it up along with the pink paper.

"I still like my ideas…" Clotho murmured.

Orga groaned. "Can you at least _try_ to act smart?"

Before Clotho could even open his mouth to throw something back, the door slid open.

It was none other than…MURUTA AZRAEL!

"Boys! I have something for you to do for me!" Azrael announced rather loudly.

"OH GOD, NO!" Orga cried.

"PLEASE, NO!" Clotho screamed.

"…NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Azrael growled, reddening.

"Ohhhh, good," Orga muttered.

"Oh, okay," Clotho said with a sigh of relief.

"Grrrr…anyway! What I need you to do is take these keys…" he tossed a pair of keys to Orga "and go and get Andras out of his cell. Okay?"

Orga and Clotho looked at each other, mischievous smiles growing across their faces. "Okay."

**DUN DUN...DUNNNNN:O**

"So what exactly is our plan, here?" Clotho asked slowly as the two entered the brig.

Orga shrugged. "I dunno. I guess we just beat him senseless because it's easiest."

"FINALLY! I GET TO RESOLVE MY PROBLEMS WITH VIOLENCE!" Clotho cheered happily.

"We're at war, idiot! That's all we've been doing!" Orga hissed, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow…I meant all of my problems…" Clotho muttered as he rubbed his aching head.

"Ah, here we are!" Orga announced after another minute of walking deeper into the evil place of badness.

Sure enough, there was Shani, sitting in the corner of his cell, head down…strait jacketed.

"Pathetic…" Orga said, shaking his head.

"Hilarious," Clotho said, chuckling.

Putting the keys in the lock, Orga opened the cell door and immediately a horrible creaking noise filled the room.

Clotho covered his ears. "God! IS this the only part of this _spaceship _that's stuck in the dark ages?!"

"It adds to the feeling of evil…and creepiness," Orga joked once the creaking had stopped. "Come on, rise and shine, beautiful!" He shouted sarcastically to the motionless Shani.

He looked up at the two, teary eyed. Both Clotho and Orga stared, a little taken aback.

"…are you okay?" Orga asked carefully.

He was quiet for a moment before muttering a little 'I'm fine'.

"Okay! He's fine, now let's kick his ass!" Clotho declared happily, walking into the cell, grabbing Shani by the hair and pulling him to his feet.

Shani groaned. "Please leave me alone…"

"…um…come on, Clotho, leave him alone," Orga said slowly.

"WHAT?!" Clotho screamed. "NO, YOU COME ON, ORGA! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S PLAYING YOU!"

He looked to him and sure enough he had the puppy dog look going on. He turned back to Clotho.

"SEE?!"

"Well…uh…" Orga began but Clotho interrupted him.

"Think about all the times he's pissed you off so bad that you just wanted to scream!"

So, that he did while Clotho pulled Shani out of the cell still by his hair.

Apparently it didn't take him too long to think of something Shani had done to make him angry...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Orga screamed suddenly, balling his hand into a fist and punching Shani hard in the face.

Crying out in pain, he hit the floor. With no arms available to break his fall, (due to the strait jacket) the impact knocked the wind out of him. He groaned, sure he was going to pass out.

Clotho and Orga stood over him, smirking down at him menacingly and cracking their knuckles for the beating they were about to unleash all over their helpless comrade.

"My friend…" Orga began "we're gonna make you wish you'd never been born."

**oOoOThe BridgeOoOo**

"And then I was like, no way! And she was like, yeah! But I was still like, no way! And then, it like, totally was!" Fllay retold the events of her oh-so intriguing life for everyone present on the bridge to hear.

Sighing, Natarle took a gander at how everyone was bearing her…chatter.

Most crew members didn't seem bothered, but a few looked as if they were about to blow a fuse.

As for Azrael…he had his fingers jammed in his ears as his left eye twitched uncontrollably.

Natarle laughed mentally, as in inside her head X3, and decided to wait it out a little longer. This could get interesting!

After five more minutes of her patient waiting, the shit finally hit the fan.

Azrael jumped to his feet and screamed at the top of his lungs "DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING YOU ANNOYING LITTLE WHORE?!"

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Fllay sobbed, getting out of her seat and running off the bridge.

"You're so cruel. I was enjoying her story," Natarle said pleasantly.

"IF YOU WERE ENJOYING THAT ANNOYING BABBLE THAT WAS COMING OUT OF THAT AIRHEAD'S MOUTH, THEN YOU'RE MORE OF A CRETIN THAN I HAD ORIGINALLY THOUGHT!" Azrael screamed at her.

"I guess so," Natarle replied, beginning to really enjoy herself.

Before anything else could be said, the door slid open and Clotho and Orga entered, dragging an unconscious, heavily bruised and bleeding Shani behind them.

Her good mood packed it's bags for an early vacation.

"Good, god, what on earth happened here?!" Natarle asked quickly, getting out of her seat to go tend to the mess that was poor ol' Shani.

"We've completed the mission, Director Sir!" Clotho said to Azrael, completely ignoring her.

"…well…I never asked you to…ahem…hurt him but…whatever," Azrael replied boredly, sitting back down in his chair.

Natarle growled with rage. "You…beat him up?!" She shouted at the two boys.

They were silent for a minute.

"No, he fell," Clotho replied finally.

Orga slapped him in the back of the head. "Idiot."

"You're both idiots!" Natarle scolded them. "Do you ever stop fighting?!"

"What a stupid question," Azrael said lazily from his chair, uninterested in the whole matter.

"UGH! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!" Natarle screamed.

The two seemed to shrink back in fear.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! I MEAN, _ACTUALLY_ LOOK HIM!" She went on, pointing to where the motionless Shani lay.

They looked, and for a minute she actually believed they were thinking about what they had done…that is until Clotho got the guts to speak again.

"He'll be fine."

Orga nodded.

"Okay! That's it! You know, I was feeling a little uneasy about handing this punishment down onto all three of you, but now I know it's certainly for the best," Natarle said, storing her full-fledged anger away for later.

"Huh? A punishment?" Clotho asked quickly.

"What kind of punishment?" Orga asked curiously.

"I'll let the Director explain that to you, because right now, I have to drag- err…take Andras to the infirmary," she answered, grabbing Shani by the collar of his shirt and proceeding to…well, drag him to the infirmary.

As she left, Azrael explained to Orga and Clotho with a mean little smirk, their punishment.

**oOoO9:00PM that night in Fllay and Orga's room…OoOo**

"I can't believe this!! It's too good to be true!! You've _got_ to be kidding me!!" Fllay chirped happily as she watched Orga pack his things, getting ready to be moved to his new room.

"…no…it's all true…" he replied through clenched teeth. He seriously wanted to hurt her right about now.

"AH! I'm so glad! You're finally leaving me alone! What a glorious day!" She giggled, throwing herself down on her bunk and hugging her pillow gleefully.

With his few belongings packed, Orga headed for the door. Before he left, he had one last thing to say.

"I wonder if anybody will miss you when you disappear…"

"What?" She asked, sitting up quickly. All cheer had disappeared from her face and was replaced with confusion.

"What?" Orga echoed before heading out the door, a little smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Fllay said to herself, confused.

**oOoOoOo**

Out in the hall, Orga met up with his two just as equally looking pissed off buddies and the crew member that would be leading them to their new room. He tried not to laugh at the indeed, poor state of Shani. It was a miracle he was even walking, in his humble opinion.

"God, Shani! Did you get hit by a train?!" He teased.

Clotho laughed loudly and offered his thoughts as well… "He looks like a mummy! Ahahahaha!"

Shani rolled his eyes in annoyance. What else could he do?

"Follow me, please," the crew member spoke up as he began on his way down the hall.

They followed.

"So, where exactly is this room?" Clotho asked with a bored yawn.

"Oh, it's the one towards the back that smells like rats and is always colder than all the other rooms on the ship for no apparent reason," the crew member answered, keeping his eyes forward.

"What?!" Orga shouted. "You're telling me every day after I risk my life fighting to keep this ship in one piece, I have to go to bed in a room I'm gonna freeze my ass off in, have rats crawling all over me and…I'll be stuck with these two losers?!"

"Yeah, that would pretty much sum it up," the crew member answered. "But look on the bright side. You haven't been doing any fighting- with the enemy- _lately_."

"…dude, this is bullshit," Clotho groaned.

"I guess maybe we should start…behaving ourselves," Orga thought aloud.

"No, don't say that, because that would mean we're learning our lesson and that's just for quitters," Shani finally spoke. "We're supposed to be the best damn ass-pains we can be."

Clotho and Orga looked over their shoulders at him and smirked.

"That's an interesting thing to say," Orga said.

"Well, here we are," the crew member interrupted their little chat as they stopped outside of the beaten up looking door to their new room. He punched a code in on the door's panel and it slid open.

"…Sir, can we have the code so we can get out when we need to?" Clotho asked as sweetly as he could.

"No. You're not allowed to wander at night. We'll open the door for you in the morning, no earlier than 6:00am," the crew member answered monotonously.

"Damn…" Clotho muttered.

"Now in you go."

The three boys entered cautiously and took a gander at their new sleeping quarters.

"It really is cold in here!" Orga complained.

"There's no lights!" Clotho complained.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!" Shani screamed.

"WHAT?!" Clotho and Orga asked in disbelief.

To their misfortune, it was indeed true. All three stared at a loss for words at how much this really did suck.

"I best be going. Good luck with that," the crew member said in an overly cheery voice from the hall. He pushed a button on the panel and the door slid closed.

In the darkness, they were silent for a good minute.

"Well, this sucks the big one," Orga remarked quietly.

"…THIS IS SHANI'S FAULT!" Clotho declared.

"Yeah! Your little game the other night was the straw that broke the camel's back!" Orga immediately joined in on Clotho's game of 'blame Shani for all our bad choices'.

"Ever thought beating the crap out of me was the straw that broke the camel's back?" Shani retorted.

"If you weren't such a fucking jerk, we wouldn't have to beat the crap out of you!" Orga growled, swinging his fist blindly at where he thought Shani was standing.

"OW!" Clotho cried, falling to the floor, his face in his hands. "ORGA! YOU HIT ME!"

"Sorry, thought you were Shani," he muttered sheepishly, helping him up.

Clotho groaned and rubbed his nose. "Okay, I'll let that slide just this once."

"You two are idiots…" Shani huffed.

"Oh, and what would make you any better?" Orga hissed.

"Fuck you. If it pisses you off so much then why don't you do something to fix it? Like acting your age?" Shani growled.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Orga shouted, shocked he had the nerve to even say that.

"Well…you know, sometimes I think that we act this way just so we have something to do. It's a game, am I right?" Shani shot back but then stopped to think about what he'd just said. Maybe speaking his mind wasn't so good in this particular situation… "Uh…just nevermind what I said."

He threw his bag down to the floor and pulled his music player from his pocket. He just wanted to drown the two out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…back it up!" Orga said quickly.

Shani, who was about to turn on his music, stopped and sighed, completely annoyed at this point. "What?"

"That's…actually a pretty accurate way of putting it…" he remarked thoughtfully.

Shani paused to think, confused about what he was hearing. "You're agreeing with me?"

"Sure, you're right, you know. It really is a game," Orga answered with a little shrug. "Right, Clotho?"

"Uh…right…" Clotho answered slowly. He hadn't even been listening to a word they were saying, but instead feeling around the room for some form of light.

"So…we're gonna keep on playing?" Shani asked cautiously.

Orga chuckled. "Of course. It wouldn't be any fun any other way."

Shani smiled. Maybe they weren't so bad after all... … ..."Hey!" he cried when a bright light shone in his face.

"Oh, sorry," came Clotho's voice "I found a flashlight!"

"And I think I saw Shani _smiling_ for once!" Orga teased.

"I wasn't!" he shouted, embarrassed that he'd seen.

Clotho laughed. "Shani was happy, then we went and ruined it!" he sang retardedly.

"You two better shut up…or I'm gonna get you both!" He threatened pathetically.

"No…you won't," Orga said slyly.

"What makes you so sure?" Shani asked, smirking.

"…Clotho, turn the light off."

"Yessir!"

Just like that, the room was pitch black again.

Shani squinted, trying to pick up some movement.

SMACK!

"OW! ORGA! STOP HITTING ME!" Clotho screamed suddenly.

"Sorry, thought you were Shani again."

"I'M GONNA-"

"How about we just lay off the fighting for the rest of the night?" Shani suggested, interrupting his threat.

Orga grabbed the flashlight out of Clotho's hands and turned it on so the room was no longer dark.

"Wait, if we aren't fighting, then we're arguing, and when we argue, THEN we fight!" Clotho pointed out.

"I have an idea," Orga said. "How about we…tell ghost stories and stay up alllll night?"

"You mean like a slumber party?" Shani asked.

"NO! Girls do that! I don't want to be gay!" Clotho shouted as if the mere thought of it threatened to devour his soul.

"God, Clotho! Stop saying 'gay'! You bring it up every fucking day!" Orga yelled at him.

"Soooooorry!" he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Hey, as long as we don't call it a slumber party, do you think it would be okay?" Shani asked.

They shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! I think this was the longest one yet! Hehehe, but I really enjoyed writing it! ;D This time more than ever, they felt like a messed up little family to me! (hehe!) I can't help but notice I have an issue with making Shani's personality change from chapter to chapter, but I think it's a lot more fun that way. The dude is screwed up anyway. X3 Oh oh oh!!! And Clotho and Orga got along better than they _usually_ do, eh? That was fun too! 

I should probably admit, it was not that great of a chapter, interest-wise...but that's mostly because I'm setting up for the next chapter which is gonna be a blast!!

Anyway, hopefully it doesn't take me too darn long to get the next chapter, Azrael's Amazing Punishment Part 2, up. Bye for now, and review if you enjoyed:)

**MPK**

(PS: I hope you like Fllay, cuz she's in the next chapter ;)


End file.
